


Don't Take it to Heart

by YXxXxXY



Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff & Angst, mainly angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Summary: So, I’ve played through FFXV like 3 times since I got it last month. It never gets any easier😭 my favorite character is without a doubt Prompto. He’s such an angsty boy sometimes, I love it!
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/OC
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve played through FFXV like 3 times since I got it last month. It never gets any easier😭 my favorite character is without a doubt Prompto. He’s such an angsty boy sometimes, I love it!

Pax Cordisest was, like many other orphans of Lucis, forced to fight for herself. Unlike Prompto, she didn’t have adoptive parents. She couldn’t even remember her real parents. She didn’t have anything to remind her of them, so she forgot over time. She could remember where she was born: Niflheim. With her bright blond hair and expressive ice blue eyes, she bore a striking resemblance to the royal family. Even though many people from Niflheim had the same pale hair and skin, it was Pax’s posture that led everyone to believe she was an Aldercapt for, although she did have to fight to survive, she did it with grace.

When she was around six, everything changed. A daemon had gained access to the Crown City, rampaging around the area Pax lived in. By then, the girl had had enough – of the Crown Citizens, of her own parents, of everything – and threw caution to the wind, attacking the Naga with nothing but a twisted piece of metal. By the time the Kingsglaive had reached the battleground, Pax stood over the disintegrating daemon, bloodied and panting with exertion. The man that first laid eyes on her, Nyx Ulric, was astonished that this young, frail girl had been able to kill a daemon with just a piece of rebar. He had immediately taken her to the king, asking for her to be trained as a future Kingsglaive.

And so she was.

Day in and day out, Pax was trained by a multitude of people: Nyx, Cor Leonis, and Titus Drautos, among others. Even Crowe and Libertus helped train her every so often. She trained relentlessly, ingraining in her mind that Lucis was her home, not Niflheim. And in doing so, she flew through her training, rising higher and higher within the ranks of both Crownsguard and Royal Guard.

Upon seeing her progress, Nyx, who had taken it upon himself to care for the girl as a brother, beseeched King Regis to cut back her training. The king had agreed, and offered the girl a period of rest. During this time, Pax returned to school where she ran into her old friend, Prompto. The blond had been worried about her sudden disappearance, but seemed glad that she was well. However, when he pressed her for answers, Pax’s defenses went up as she shut down the boy.

“That’s not something you need to know, Argentum,” she had said as she walked out of the classroom, already regretting taking the king’s offer.

***

Pax walked through the streets of Insomnia, passing classmates and strangers alike in order to reach the house she shared with Nyx. She had been living with him for the past seven or eight years; she couldn’t really remember exactly.

As she passed others by, her hands gripped onto her bag tighter, as if it would slip from her grip if she did otherwise. Each and every time she passed by someone, she did this, until her hands began to cramp with the force she exerted.

“Pax!” the cheery voice brought the girl to a halt. She didn’t turn around; she didn’t need to. There was only one person who would stop her when she was heading that way. An arm was slung across her shoulders, and Prompto gave her that dazzling smile she had grown to lo– appreciate.

“Where’re you heading?” the blond asked, and Pax’s body tensed. Instantly, her guard went up, and she swatted Prompto’s arm away.

“You don’t need to know, Argentum,” she hissed, internally kicking herself when she saw his expression fall. His smile faltered as he looked at the girl that had once been his friend.

“What happened to you?” Pax heard him mutter as she backed away. “We used to be friends, Pax. What happened?”

Instead of replying, Pax turned on her heel and raced for the palace, knowing that was where Nyx was. Over the years, Pax had developed a dependency on the dark haired Galahdian, rushing to his side whenever something went wrong, or whenever he needed her aid. She raced through the streets, the sound of Prompto’s footsteps chasing after her.

 _Faster. I need to go faster._ Her thoughts pushing her, Pax ran as if her life depended on it. She managed to pull away from the boy just slightly but didn’t have the time to sigh in relief. In the distance, Pax could see the gates of the Citadel beginning to close. She knew that she had to get there before then, so she pushed her body further, knowing the consequences. But she didn’t care, as she burst through the wrought iron gates at the last second, hearing them close behind her with a clank.

Briefly, she turned to see Prompto’s face as he reached the gates. Even with her wavering vision, she could see the hurt on his face, as well as the curiosity. She could practically hear him ask, _why did you run to the Citadel_? She only shook her head.

For the nth time that day, Pax walked away from the blond, the sight of her back doing more damage unto him than she would ever know.

***

“I’m very sorry I am late,” Pax announced to the room, going over to a corner and placing down her bag. Pulling her shoulder-length blond hair into a ponytail, she approached the instructor, Cor, before bowing to him slightly.

“That’s fine, kid,” the Immortal huffed, rubbing the back of his neck. In all his years with the Kingsglaive, he had never met anyone so … sincere. If he was being honest, it kind of freaked him out. But he could never tell that to Nyx’s little sister. “Just … don’t let it happen again, got it?”

A nod, and Cor sighed. As he dove into what they would be doing for her training today, he noticed that the girl had grown pale.

“Hey, kid, you alright?” he asked as her hand went to her chest.

“I-I’m fine, Cor,” she stumbled over her words, her legs growing unsteady. Cor immediately went to her side, holding her body up as she let out a shuddering breath.

“You’re obviously not. Should I get Nyx?”

“No! Don’t bring him into this!” the sudden ferocity in her voice caused the older man to be frozen in shock. That shock didn’t last long, however, as Pax’s body went limp in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few years later that Pax and Prompto were reunited.

As she was walking through the Citadel, heading towards where she would be training with Cor, heavy footsteps echoed after her.

“Pax!” Prompto’s voice bounced off the walls of the hallway and an arm came around the girl’s shoulders.  _ Just like that day … _ “How’ve you been, Pax?”

The girl turned her pale blue eyes towards the other blond, taking in his appearance. In the three years since they had seen one another, he had grown. Now he was taller than her, where previously they had been around the same height. He had also changed his hair. Before, it had always been slicked back, but now it was styled in a way that reminded Pax of chocobos.

“I’ve been fine,” she answered, her mind finally registering the question. Prompto gave her one of his signature smiles as they walked, the boy whistling a tune to himself before something popped into his head.

“Oh! Where are you going?” he asked.

“To see Cor …”

“Me, too!”

After their brief exchange of words, the two fell silent once more as they headed towards Cor’s office. However, distracted by the sudden appearance of the blond, Pax didn’t think to ask  _ why _ .

***

“Cor?” Pax called out as she knocked on the door. Hearing no response from inside, she let herself in, only to freeze at the sight of King Regis.

“Apologies, Your Majesty. I didn’t –”

“Perfect timing, Pax!” Cor exclaimed, a sly smirk on his face as he rose from his chair and approached the girl. “We were just speaking of you!”

“You … were?” was all the girl could muster in lieu of a response before the general ushered her into the chair opposite the king. Try as she might to look calm and collected, the most she could do was look down at their shoes, hands fidgeting in her lap.

“Pax,” King Regis began, throwing the girl off internally as her head shot up.

“Ye-yes, Your Majesty?” she stuttered. A snicker from behind had her glaring over her shoulder at Prompto, who fought tooth and nail to hide his smile.

“There’s no need to be so formal, Pax. I just wish to discuss something with you,” the man smiled. At his gesture, Pax took in deep breathes, going into what Nyx called ‘Diplomat Mode’.

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Her sudden change in demeanor took Prompto by surprise, causing the boy to nearly topple over. Cor, only now noticing the tag along, pulled the boy out into the hall.

“Come on, kid. Give them some privacy.”

***

Pax looked King Regis in the eyes, all her nerves from earlier disappearing entirely. The king let out a soft laugh.

“Nyx was right. You really do have the bearings of a diplomat,” he said, and for a split second Pax’s demeanor shifted barely at the mention of her brother-by-proxy. She inclined her head in acknowledgement, and King Regis continued. “However, I did not come to discuss your brother, Miss Ulrik. I came to discuss your future as a Glaive.”

Instantly, Pax’s spine straightened as she sat, and the king took it as a sign to continue.

“Pardon me, Your Majesty, but it is Cordisest,” she stated, all hesitation from earlier gone and replaced with the grace of a noble. The king gave her a look that she interpreted as surprise before the man nodded.

“I understand, Miss Cordisest. You have been training much longer than most of our current Glaives, Pax. Remind me, when did you start, again?” he queried.

“When I was seven, Your Majesty,” Pax responded like clockwork. “Nyx wouldn’t let me start when I first got here, but I finally broke him down a year later.”

“Ah, yes. I remember his protests quite well,” he mumbled to himself, a smile spreading across his face. Pax watched as the information rolled through her king’s mind. The two sat in silence for a time before King Regis looked into the woman’s eyes once more. “I would like to offer you a position, Pax.”

***

“What happened?” was the first thing out of Nyx’s mouth when Pax turned up at their shared apartment later that night. As she walked through the door, she fell to her knees, her shock too much to continue standing. “Pax!”

“I’m fine, Nyx, just …” as she began, a knock came from the door. Giving a nod to her brother, Nyx opened it to reveal Libertus and Crowe. As soon as the pair saw Pax on the floor, they pushed past Nyx, effectively shoving him to the floor in order to get to the girl.

“Pax! Are you alright?!” Crowe’s worried voice caused the girl to laugh, which seemed to calm down the two Glaives somewhat.

“I’m fine, Crowe,” Pax replied, a soft smile on her face as she gazed at her sister-in-arms. “It’s just that I had a very weird day.”

“Which you will tell us all about over dinner,” Nyx said, pulling out the takeout he had hidden for the night.

“Of course. When have I ever not told you three about my day?” Pax replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she took a seat on the couch, next to Nyx.

“So, what made today weird?” Libertus asked around his food, scarfing it down like a rabid dog.

“King Regis visited me.” At her softly spoken reply, all three Glaives stopped what they were doing to stare at her. “He visited, and gave me an offer.”

“Okay, now you need to tell us: what was this offer that it made you go into shock?” Nyx was the first to recover, and the other two in the room nodded their heads fervently.

“He offered me … a spot …”

“A spot … where?”

“In the … Scientia family …”


	3. Chapter 3

“A spot … where?”

“In the … Scientia family …” Nothing. It was almost as if all in the room had forgotten how to breath. Then …

“What?!” Nyx’s screech took everyone by surprise, and Pax flinched and turned in on herself as she covered her ears.

“I get that he’s the king and all, but does he really have the kind of power to do that?” Libertus asked the room at large, causing Crowe to sigh.

“He was able to make us into Glaives, so who’s to say he couldn’t place an orphan into the family of royal retainers …” came Crowe’s response. Then her dark eyes met Pax’s. “It’s up to you, though, Pax.”

“Yes,” Nyx sighed, sounding more tired than usual. “Ultimately, it is your choice to make, Pax. No matter what you choose, I will support you, as your brother-by-proxy.” At this, Pax smirked.

“You’re not my ‘brother-by-proxy’, Nyx,” the girl began, her smirk never once faltering. “ … you are my brother. No  _ ifs, ands, _ or  _ buts _ about it.”

***

Once again, Pax walked through the halls of the Citadel, just like she had for the past thirteen years. Only today was different. Today, she was no longer a part of Nyx’s family. No, now Pax was a part of the Scientia family – a family that had turned out generations of royal retainers for the Lucis royal family. Just a few days ago, King Regis had approached Pax and offered her a position in the acclaimed family, which she had accepted the next day, not regretting it in the slightest.

But now, as she walked towards the throne room, her nerves began to eat at her. She knew that there would be a multitude of people there – and really, why wouldn’t there be? It wasn’t everyday that an orphaned immigrant was placed into a family that directly served the king.

As Pax drew closer and closer to the doors of the throne room, she could feel her limbs beginning to seize up, her heart jumping in her throat when she pushed those gilded doors open. She entered, her eyes roaming about the room, glancing at all the inhabitants. There were a few Glaives that she knew, like Titus and Nyx and Cor, and others who she had never seen before today. Looking past the Glaives, her eyes caught on the crown prince, standing just to the left of the king, then the blond head next to him. Prompto gave Pax a confused look until the boy was whacked over the head by the mountain of a man standing next to him.

Her eyes moved further inwards until they met apprehensive green eyes. Unconsciously, Pax ducked her head to escape the man’s scrutiny. As she passed the bespectacled man who had taken an interest in her, she noticed the throng of robed people standing on either side of King Regis.

“Pax Cordisest,” King Regis’ booming voice beckoned her attention, and the girl approached the throne, coming to kneel before her king.

“Ye-yes, Your Majesty,” she muttered, just loud enough to be heard. She didn’t see it, but Regis frowned. He racked his mind for ways to bring out that diplomatic side of Pax that he had seen briefly a few days prior, all without seeming too formal with the woman.

“Raise your head, Pax Codisest,” he ordered, and she did as told, her ice blue eyes coming to meet his shoes. This would not do. Carefully, Regis stood, motioning to the man with the green eyes and dirty blond hair.

“Ignis, if you would,” Regis said, and the named man approached the woman, who at this point had risen to stand. As he came to a stop in front of the woman, Ignis couldn’t help but feel like Pax was ill-suited to the type of position the king had given her. With a slight frown, the bespectacled man extended a hand to Pax.

“My name Is Ignis Scientia, and, for all intents and purposes, I will be like an older brother toward yourself,” he said, accent thick with apprehension. Picking up on his hesitation, Pax shifted, causing King Regis to smile.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Ignis,” Pax bowed, and all in the room save for the king and Nyx were left dumbfounded. Not once in all their years had they seen someone’s body language and speech change as suddenly as hers had. She placed a fist to the left side of her chest as she bowed, and when she straightened, the entire room fell short of breath. Her previously clouded over eyes were now as sharp as crystal, taking in any and every bit of information around her, from the sharp intakes of breath to the badly smothered chortle of Nyx at her back.

“My name is Pax Cordisest, and it is truly an honor to become a part of your house.”

***

Pax’s birthday was a few weeks after she joined house Scientia, but she had told none of her new acquaintances, as she saw that it wasn’t humble to announce such a thing during the current times. Nyx, however, knew all about it, and spread word.

The morning of her nineteenth birthday, Pax could just feel that something was off. Everyone did their best to avoid her, which wasn’t exactly abnormal as she was still an immigrant and getting used to having all this attention focused on her all of a sudden. However, the thing that roused her suspicions was when she met Ignis in the halls of the Citadel. She had gone up to greet him, but he had hightailed it in the opposite direction – the opposite of what he had been doing for the past few weeks.

Around lunch, she saw Gladio and Ignis speaking, and went up to her brother in hopes of clearing up some things having to do with her diplomatic duties. Again, the man avoided her, retreating as soon as she appeared. Not having the strength to chase after him, she frowned before remembering something.

_ Is this how Prompto always felt back in high school? _ That thought ate at her the rest of the day, making her feel guilty for how she had treated the kind blondie.

As she made her way back to her room in the Citadel, the boy she had been thinking of since lunch appeared, wrapping an arm around Pax’s shoulders.

“Why the long face, Pax?” Prompto asked, his smile doing wonders for the girl’s guilt.

“I’m sorry.” The words slipped from her lips without her knowing, and she slapped her hands over her mouth to prevent anything else from spilling.

“Sorry? Why?” Prompto tilted his head slightly, his brows furrowed in confusion.

“For the way I treated you, Prom … back in high school,” Pax managed to get out, rubbing her arm. The blond’s laugh caught her off guard. She had expected him to laugh at her, but not like this; not with such joy.

“Don’t worry about it, Pax! When we met the other day, I had already forgiven you,” the sunshine boy said, his laughter filling the hallway. Pax could only look at him in surprise before returning a smile.

“Thank the gods,” she said, her smile growing wider. When Prompto’s laughter stopped suddenly, she turned to look at the boy, noticing how his cheeks were tinged pink. After a few minutes of silence, the pair had stopped walking and now stood in front of a large door. Giving the girl one last smile, Prompto pushed her forwards. Pax stumbled into the room, her eyes trying to adjust to the lack of light in the room. She never got the chance to, because a few seconds later the lights were turned on, and she shut her eyes tightly.

“Happy Birthday, Pax!” Nyx’s voice made her open her eyes again, piercing the culprit with a glare. Stalking towards the taller male, a scowl painted on her face, she raised a fist. It connected with the Glaive’s cheek, and the man was sent stumbling back.

“Dammit, Nyx!” she roared, and the entire room – all five people present – felt the young girl’s anger in her voice. “I specifically told you not to say anything!” As she slipped into her mother tongue, cursing out the Glaive, the others could only laugh.

“I think she’ll fit right in!” a loud voice said, cutting in to Pax’s cursing, and the girl turned around to be met with the mountain of flesh named Gladiolus. The man brought his hand to the girl’s hair, ruffling it.

“Get off!” she hollered, trying to escape the man’s grip, only to be tackled in a hug. Looking down, she saw Nyx looking up at her with his puppy eyes. “Don’t you worry, Nyx Ulric. You’ll get your beating soon enough.”


	4. Chapter 4

_ Two years. It’s almost been two years already… _ Pax thought as she traversed the halls of the Citadel, going to meet up with her older brother, Ignis. She ran into Nyx along the way.

“How’s my little sis doing? That Scientia treating you well?” the man asked, smirk prevalent on his face. Resisting the urge to smack the Glaive, Pax sighed.

“I need to get going, Nyx, else I’m going to be late for my meeting,” she sighed, pushing past the man who had taken her in, once upon a time. She had expected the man to try and keep her there, but he had surprisingly let her go, which concerned Pax. However, she didn’t have the time: she was already running late as it was.

Glancing down at her watch, Pax flinched. She began running down the halls, barely keeping from hitting anyone as she went.

“Sorry!” was all that she could offer as she sped past, and she promised herself that she would make it up to all those she had bumped later on in the day. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she reached the meeting room. Taking a few seconds to straighten her outfit – dark pants tucked into Glaive-issued boots, a plain white dress shirt tucked into her pants, and a dark purple blazer – she entered the room to be met with various stages of disdain and impatience in the eyes of those in attendance.

“Forgive my lateness, everyone,” she bowed, like she had so many times. “I had just gotten back from assignment.” As she said this, Pax went to stand next to Ignis, who was standing stock still as he watched his sister.

“Whatever. Let’s just get this over with,” one of the council members huffed, and Pax instantly went into that mode.

“Forgive me, Chairman,” she started. She placed her folder on the table, turning her icy gaze to the old man. “I am sorry for wasting your precious time.”

Ignis barely held back a snort of laughter at her antics, hoping that the Chairman didn’t pick up on her sarcasm. Thankfully, he didn’t, and Pax began.

***

“I must say, you did well today, Pax,” Ignis noted as the meeting ended, watching as the woman gathered her papers. Pax let out a huff of a laugh.

“That’s good to hear. I was afraid he’d catch on to me for a bit there,” she said with a smile, and Ignis had to admit: when King Regis had said that this woman would become his sister to the eyes of all, he had had doubts. But in the past year – really, the past few months – Pax had proven herself worthy of the Scientia name. Which was why Ignis was confused why she hadn’t changed her name.

“Because it’s the only thing I have left of those long gone,” she had said when asked. Even to this day, Ignis could recall the look on her face as she had said it: it dripped with sorrow, made one want to comfort the girl, promise to always be by her side. Maybe that was why the green-eyed man had taken such a quick liking to her.

“I’m pretty sure he didn’t notice a thing,” he said, giving her a smile in return. The pair walked out of the room, heading towards where they would meet up with the others for dinner.

“Pax!” Arms wrapped around her torso, making her drop her papers.

“Prompto!” she shrieked as the boy lifted her off the ground and spun around with her in his arms. She was quickly placed on her feet and went to pick up her dropped belongings when she heard a thud hit the floor.

“Iggy, what was that for?!” Prompto wailed, holding his head as he rolled into a ball on the floor.

“For assaulting my sister without announcing yourself,” was all the man said as he bent down to help Pax.

“So, what you’re saying is, if I announce myself, I can assault Pax whenever I want?” the blond said hopefully. Another whack and thud, and the blond was once more on the floor. “What gives you two?!”

“You shouldn’t say that out loud, Prompto. What if others hear? What would they think of you, as a friend to the prince?” Pax smirked. The blond’s sky blue eyes lifted to hers and locked for a few seconds before Prompto’s face exploded with red.

“I-I-I didn’t mean it like that, Pax! I swear!” he screamed, shooting to his feet. His reaction caused the girl to giggle, which in turn caused the boy to blush even more. Onwards the three walked, heading towards the Scientia’s apartment within the Citadel.

As they walked over the threshold, Prompto’s phone went off. The blond answered, and Pax could tell that it was Noctis just by the way Prompto’s face became brighter. Leaving the marksman to himself, Pax followed Ignis into the kitchen.

“What are we making, Iggy?” she asked as she rolled up her sleeves after depositing her jacket and folder on the island.

“Breaded cutlet with tomato,” her brother responded, and Pax’s mouth began to water as they got started.

***

“This is amazing, Iggy!” Prompto howled as he took a bite of his food, sighing in pleasure at the taste.

“It should be!” Pax said, leaning back in her chair. “It’s my recipe!”

“What?!” Prompto’s blues eyes turned to Ignis for confirmation.

“What she says is correct, Prompto. When she had joined my household, I was having trouble finishing this dish, and she helped me with it,” Ignis replied as he took a seat next to Gladio.

“Turns out, the recipe needed a complete overhaul!” Pax snickered, and Ignis frowned. “Iggy had copied down the recipe while half asleep, and had forgotten a few ingredients!”

“Pax–”

“Wait, perfect Ignis forgot something in a recipe?” Gladio asked, dubious. He had only known the man as far back as their Kingsglaive training went, but he knew how much of a perfectionist the man was just by watching him fight. Pax nodded eagerly, scarfing down the rest of her food before placing the dishes in the sink.

“Sometimes I hate you all,” Ignis sighed, his head lowered.

“I haven’t even said anything!” Noctis shouted, causing all to burst into laughter.

As Pax wiped the tears from her eyes, she knew: she would be content to stay here, in this moment with everyone forever.


	5. Chapter 5

“The decreed hour is come. Set forth with my blessing, Prince Noctis,” King Regis’ voice echoed in the near empty throne room, sounding forlorn to Pax’s ears.

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Noctis responded, tripping over his words as he addressed his father.

“Take your leave, and go in the grace of the gods.”

“Right.” Noctis turned from his father and walked down the stairs, followed by the four who stood behind him. Four quickly bowed to the king before going to catch up with the prince. The group then exited the Citadel and towards the car.

“Well, princes will be princes,” Prompto’s voice was hushed, yet it still felt like it shattered the early morning quiet of Insomnia.

“So much for royal protocol,” Ignis added.

“Not like you had to deliver a formal address,” Gladio pointed out. Even from how far back she was, Pax could see the tenseness in the prince’s shoulders. She jogged to catch up with the dark haired royal.

“Don’t let what they say get to you, Noct. They’re just pissy,” she smiled, and Noct’s shoulders eased slightly. That is, until a sudden voice interrupted the group procession.

“Your Highness!” The group stopped, looking back at King Regis making his way down the stairs of the Citadel and towards his son.

“What now?” Noct muttered, heading up to meet his father.

“I fear I have left too much unsaid. You place a great burden on those who would bear with you,” Regis said, denying help from the prince as he walked.

“You’re one to talk,” laughed Noct. The king smiled at his son, then turned towards the four.

“I ask not that you guide my wayward son, merely that you remain at his side.”

“Indeed, Your Grace,” came Ignis’ reply as he bowed.

“We’ll see the prince to Altissia if it’s the last thing we see,” Gladio agreed.

“Yeah, what he said,” Prompto affirmed. The king smiled down at the boys, then turned to the woman.

“It goes without saying, Your Majesty, that I would put down my life for your son’s,” Pax said, and all around her watched as she moved with the grace of a royal as she bowed.

***

_ It’s so hot _ , Pax groaned, peeling off her jacket and throwing it into the back seat of the Regalia in an attempt to cool down. It didn’t help. 

_ No, this is beyond ‘hot’; it’s sweltering! _

The group of five had managed to push the Regalia into Hammerhead, and now the old girl was being fixed while the quintet made their way around the rest area. Actually, it was just Pax, Ignis, and Gladio that were walking around. Noct was sitting in some shade while Prompto was ogling Cindy, the mechanic. Just watching the blond caused Pax to wilt.

Over the years, as she had gotten used to Prompto’s flirtatious behavior, she had grown to care for the bumbling blond.

“Pax?” Ignis’ voice pulled her out of her head, and she faced her brother. He had a concerned look on his face as he gripped her arm lightly. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah! I’m just fine, Iggy!” she said, forcing a smile. She hoped beyond hope that he wouldn’t be able to tell she was lying, like Nyx had been able to do. Suddenly, her smile fell, and Ignis, who had been about to leave, grabbed both of her arms as a stray tear slipped from her eye.

“Pax?” he asked, more worried than before.

“I-I’m fine, just – I’m mad that I didn’t get the chance to say good-bye to Nyx,” the girl replied, wiping at her eyes furiously. Only once the words had escaped did she realize how true they were. Not used to seeing her this weak – much less cry – Ignis brought a hand to Pax’s head and ruffled her hair – just like he had seen Nyx and Gladio do before.

“Once we get back, make sure to gloat, got it?” Ignis said, and Pax’s smile returned.

“Yeah, I’ll do just that.”

***

“What happened to y’all?” Cindy asked as the group of five walked into Hammerhead, full of cuts and bruises.

“Mutant dualhorn,” was all Pax could say before she collapsed to the ground, panting. “Motherfucker wouldn’t go down and stay down.”

“Well, if it’ll make y’all feel better, the Regalia’s fixed up,” the mechanic said with a small smile.

“Thank the gods!” Pax hollered, making no movement to stand. Sensing her exhaustion, Ignis crouched beside her, pulled her onto his back, then walked towards the caravan near the diner.

“We’ll be staying here tonight,” the retainer said, placing an already sleeping Pax on the sole bed in the caravan. He could hear whines behind him, but a single look thrown over his shoulder shut up the two youngest travellers.

“She’s been through more than you two, so suck it up,” Gladio chided, whacking the boys over the head.

“Not to mention she’s had everything drained from her,” Ignis added. He pulled a blanket over the sleeping form of his sister. “She might be a Glaive, but she’s human first and foremost.”

***

When Pax woke the next morning, it was in a plush bed. Turning over, her eyes were blinded by the sun reflecting off the water. Clenching her eyes shut, she heard movement outside the door. Instantly she was on her feet, a dagger in hand, as she approached the door. The knob jiggled as she stalked closer, and as soon as the door was thrown open, she attacked the body nearest her.

“Pax! Wa-wait!” Prompto’s startled voice caused the girl to drop her dagger to the floor where it disappeared. Her body, however, continued it’s forward momentum, and she landed on the poor blond, sending him tumbling to the floor. Prompto screeched as he was tackled, trying his best to get out from underneath the Glaive.

Pax was frozen, sitting there straddling the male, as her mind tried to comprehend the situation. When it finally did, she basically flew across the room into a corner, tripping over her speech. But whether it was because she was sorry or embarrassed, none of the boys knew. She struggled to get the words out as the whole entourage entered the room, casting glances between the two blonds.

“What just happened?” Gladio asked as he looked between the two. He knew something had happened to make the usually bubbly gunman go red in the face and the normally silver-tongued Scientia get tongue-tied. But neither Prompto nor Pax could manage to get any words out to explain, could only shake their heads.

“I can explain,” Ignis said, appearing from the void. Well, not literally– he actually came from the small kitchen in the room, but to Pax he seemed to have materialized out of thin air. “Pax attacked Prompto, who she probably thought was an intruder. Then this occurred…” At the last sentence, he motioned between the two stricken companions. Prompto had managed to recover somewhat, but he still couldn’t look Pax in the eyes.

That was more than the girl could do, however. She sat, frozen, in a corner of the room. Her eyes wide, mouth hanging open in shock. Ignis would’ve thought her dead if not for the ragged breaths she drew in.

“Kids,” was all Gladio said as he rolled his eyes, face-planting on one of the beds.


	6. Chapter 6

“Where were you guys?” Pax finally asked from her corner, startling the boys with her voice. When they turned to look at her, they saw she had stood up – they hadn’t realized she had – and was approaching them quickly. The look of fury in those ice blue eyes sent Prompto and Noct hiding behind Gladio.

“We were just running a few errands,” Ignis answered, sitting in one of the plush armchairs.

“Where are we?”

“Galdin Quay.”

“What happened while I was out?”

“Oh, nothing much. Just encountered a Hurricane, found out that the ferry’s are stopped – you know, the usual,” Gladio interrupted casually. This enraged Pax even more than being left behind. How were they supposed to get to Altissia now?!

“Don’t worry, Pax. While you were out, we met a reporter, Dino. He said he could get a boat to Altissia,” Ignis said quickly, taking the girls arms in a light grip. He knew that this was one way to calm her down: take hold of her hand or arm. That’s what Nyx used to do, at least that’s what the man had told Ignis when Pax became a Scientia.

Gradually, she calmed down to the point that the edge in her eyes disappeared and she sat on the arm of the chair Ignis sat in.

“I wish you guys would’ve woken me up,” she muttered with a sigh.

“After our run-in with that mutant dualhorn, you seemed more drained than usual, Pax,” Ignis said with a frown. The girl flinched, her grip on her arms growing so tight her knuckles turned white. Ignis narrowed his eyes on her. “Is there something you’re not telling me, Pax?”

“It’s … nothing,” she replied with another sigh. Standing, she walked to the opposite armchair, collapsing into it. “You should get some sleep, guys. Who knows when you last slept properly. I’ll stay up, just in case…”

***

Once she was certain they were all asleep, Pax slipped to one of the beds, next to which her bag was placed. Trying her best not to wake Ignis and the others, she slid the bag across the floor quietly, pulling it towards the front door. As soon as she reached it, she dug around in her bag until her fingers latched onto a bottle. Quietly yet quickly, she took out the pill bottle, pouring out two pills.

“Dammit,” she mumbled, throwing her head back and swallowing the pills.

“It hasn’t gotten better, has it?” Prompto’s voice nearly made Pax choke on the medication. Suppressing her coughs, she glared at the blond boy. He mouthed a sorry before approaching her. “Tell me, Pax: is that the reason you disappeared?”

The pain in his voice tugged at her heartstrings as Pax slowly shook her head.

“Then why?” The pleading tone in his voice almost made her spill her secrets. Almost.

“I … I can’t tell you, Prom. I’m sorry,” she whispered, eyes cast to the floor. Prompto’s lips screwed together as he looked at this girl – so different from the girl that was once his friend, so much colder than he remembered her being.

“Fine,” he spat, venom lacing his voice. Vaguely, he noticed her flinch, but kept on. “Don’t tell me. I remember telling you all of my secrets when we were kids – when we were  _ friends _ . Guess that means we were never really friends, huh?”

***

The next day came bringing somber news. Insomnia had fallen to the Empire, and King Regis was dead. But that wasn’t what caused Pax to break down in sobs.

“Pax?!” Ignis called, crouching next his sister as she cried. He could tell she was saying something, but he couldn’t tell what she was saying until a scream broke the air.

“Dammit, Nyx!” Pax’s tortured voice echoed throughout the room, making Ignis’ heart crack at the emotion behind it. “You promised, you liar! Why did you–”

“Pax! We don’t know for certain that anyone is dead!” Gladio yelled, and was about to yell more when the girl’s blue eyes glared at him.

“The fuck we don’t, Gladiolus! If Nyx were alive, then so would the king!” she screamed back. Ignis struggled to keep the Glaive from lashing out at the others. “You all know that!”

The Shield was backing away now. Not once in his life had he backed down from a confrontation, but just the look in the woman’s eyes was enough to send him packing.

“Calm down, Pax!” Ignis hissed, now his turn to be subject to the girl’s wrath.

“Shut up, Ignis!” Her breath coming in ragged gulps, Pax glared at the man. “How can I be calm when the man who took me in is dead?!”

Silence followed her declaration. None of the boys had known this, but it made sense. Neither Ignis nore Gladio had heard of Pax before she was six, so why had they assumed that she was a straggler from Galahd, from Nyx’s real family? Kicking himself, Ignis wrapped his arms around his sister. He hugged her tightly as she drew in breath.

“I’m sorry, Pax…”

Across the room, Prompto could only watch with guilt. When he had woken to her taking medication the night prior, he had been worried. He knew that she had a condition that reared its ugly head every so often, but then when she had refused to answer his questions, he had lashed out. He could only imagine the pain she had felt.

He moved to comfort the girl, but stopped as the situation fully sank into his mind.

“We need to make sure,” he found himself saying, and Noct agreed.

***

“… provisional terms have been suspended in light of recent developments. Moreover, in the wake of the news of King Regis’ death, we’ve now received word that Crown Prince Noctis and the Oracle Lunafreya have also been pronounced dead…”

“Keep it on!”

“Don’t bother!”

The sound of rain hitting stone muffled the tears that escaped from Pax’s eyes as she fell to her knees. The retinue stood on the hill, overlooking Insomnia – their home. Or what was left of it. She was kneeling so close to the edge. Had she wanted to, all it would take was just  _ one _ …  _ small _ …

“Pax!” Ignis called out, catching the girl before she could tumble down the cliff towards her death.

“Let me go, Iggy!” she cried, the tears streaming down her cheeks and disappearing into the mud. Clutching at the man’s forearm as he pulled her away from the edge, Pax turned her icy orbs to the sky. “Why me? Why did you choose me?”

Taken aback from her ramblings, the boys watched as she stood tall, screaming towards the heavens.

“Why did it have to be me? You’ve taken everything from me! Why?!” her howls blended into the rain. Pain seeping from her body much like the tears seeped from her eyes, Pax fell to her knees once more. The water falling from the sky coated her from head to toe, slicking her hair back as she kept her face turned upwards, eyes unblinking. When her body suddenly jerked forward, a pair of arms caught her, fearful she would launch herself from the cliff. They drew her into a chest and Prompto stroked up and down her back.

“I’m … so sorry, Pax…”


	7. Chapter 7

The group of five drove back to Hammerhead, hearts filled with sorrow. The sky was still open, fat drops of water tapping against the roof of the Regalia to make a steady rhythm. No one spoke, everyone too caught up in their own thoughts to utter a single word.

Pax had curled in on herself as soon as they had departed from the hill, not caring about the cold that seemed to settle into her bones as they sped down the road, away from their destroyed home, occupied by the enemy.

“Pax?” Ignis’ voice broke her out of the stagnant state, and the girl looked around to see that they had arrived at Hammerhead. “Are you alright?”

Not trusting herself to speak, she nodded her head gently, motioning for him to go on without her. With a frown, the man complied, going to join the others as they spoke with Cid. Meanwhile, Pax just sat in the back seat, feeling oh so weak – weaker than she had ever felt before. She just sat there, dead to the world, as she listened to the world around her.

It felt like she was being left behind. By Nyx. By King Regis. By the world. By  _ time _ .

And it  _ hurt _ .

A dull pain in her chest, Pax sat in silence, oblivious to the pair of sapphire eyes that watched her, to the concern exhibited in them. But it wasn’t just Prompto that was watching the girl; Ignis was as well. Never had he seen the woman so silent, so … emotionally dead. It scared the retainer – he didn’t know what to do. And that fact hurt him more than he’d ever admit.

***

The group of five walked in silence. They were to meet Cor at a Royal Tomb. As they approached the location, they all noticed a building that stuck out of rocks.

“That must be it,” Ignis said as he led the charge.

“A tomb fit for a king.”

“Let’s go in and find the Marshall.” Noct was the first to enter the tomb, followed slowly by his companions.

“Marshall,” Ignis greeted, and the older man turned to face the group.

“At last, your highness,” the man said, watching the prince.

“Yeah, wanna tell me what I’m here for?”

“The power of kings, passed from the old to the new through the bonding of souls,” Cor began, one arm extended over the depiction of a long dead king, soon joined as he extended his other arm. “One such soul lies before you. To claim your forebears’ power is your birthright and duty as king.”

“My duty as king of what?” There was a beat of silence following the prince’s declaration.

“Now is not the time to question your calling.” Noct scoffed, but Cor continued regardless. “A king is sworn to protect his people.”

“And yet he chose to protect only one prince. Was that his calling? Forsake the masses to spare his own son?”

“How long will you remain the protected? The king entrusted the role of protector to you.”

“Entrusted it to me? Then why didn’t he tell me that? Why did he stand there smiling as I left?! Why – Why did he lie to me?” No sound followed to break the heart shattered silence that descended upon the six. Pax stood off the one side of the group of men, trying her hardest to not break down when she heard the emotion behind the prince’s voice.

“That day, he didn’t want you to remember him as the king. In what time you had left, he wanted to be your father,” Cor said. The sole girl heard the sniffling coming from the young king, but she could only watch. “He always had faith in you, that when the time came, you would ascend for the sake of your people.”

“… Guess he left me no choice.” After standing still for a few beats, Noct raised his hand towards the weapon on the pedestal. It phased through the stone hands of the king with a pale blue light as it floated into the air. With the sound of shattering glass, the near transparent sword floated higher, almost reached to the ceiling before it stopped. Then, just as it came to rest, to shot down into Noct’s chest, and the boy was surrounded by the pale lights of his weapons as well as mirrored shards and the delicate sound of windchimes.

“The power of kings goes with you, Your Majesty.”

A the group made their way out of the tomb, Pax’s eyes locked with Cor’s for a brief moment before the girl chased after her companions.

“Pax,” Cor’s voice made the woman stop in her tracks as she tried to retreat.

“Please, Cor. I don’t…” she muttered as the man walked up to her. Regardless of the pleading tone in her voice, the marshall came to stand in front of her.

“I’m sorry, Pax,” was all he said as he pulled the girl into a tight hug. She clung to the man’s jacket, as if it were the only thing keeping her anchored to the real world.

***

“Fuck.” Pax was sitting at the outlook in Lestallum, trying her best not to break down. Again. Her hands wiped at her eyes, furious with herself. Nyx – her brother – had been dead for just over two weeks, but the pain hadn’t subsided, and she was beginning to think it never would.

“Pax?” Noct’s voice made the girl snap her head towards the Crown Prince, only to see the pain in his eyes as well. That’s right. You’re not the only one in pain, Pax.  _ How could you forget? _

“I’m fine, Your Highness,” she said hurriedly, standing quickly. But she moved a bit too quickly, because her vision became spotty and she could feel the world around her tilting. A pair of hands reached out to catch her.

“Don’t push yourself, Pax,” came Ignis’ voice, and the girl just nodded. The entire group was now gathered around the girl, and tensions began to run high, coming from the usual suspect.

“I don’t know how to put this nicely, so I won’t,” Gladio began after a few minutes of silence. He walked up to the girl being held in her brother’s arms, a stern look on his face. “You need to snap out of it!”

“Gladio–”

“No, Ignis! She is a grown woman, and while I can understand the pain she’s going through, there are others who feel it too! We don’t have the time to focus on pitying her! We should be out there, searching for Royal Tombs, surviving – anything but sitting here in Lestallum, stagnating!”” Gladio interrupted with a snarl. His sentiments caused the green-eyed man to go silent, his lips pursed. When no one went to stop him, Gladio continued ripping into the Glaive. “So snap out of it, or we’ll leave you behind!”

“Gladio, I think that’s enough,” Prompto muttered to the man, watching as Pax tensed. The blond’s eyes filled with concern as he thought of what her reaction would be. Regardless, it wouldn’t be good; he had seen her angry before, and the kind of destruction that tended to follow.

“Gladio,” Pax’s voice was barely above a whisper as she turned to look the man in the eyes. Instead of the pain that had been held there for the past few weeks, a new strength caused them to glow. With a huff, she detangled herself from Ignis.

“You’re right, as much as it pains me to say it,” the woman sighed, ruffling her hair. Casting a glance to the group around her, she gave a tired smile. “Give me an hour. Then we’ll head out to the Royal Tomb Talcott told us about, hmm?”


	8. Chapter 8

“Eeny-meeny, miney-moe…”

“We’re catching cold…”

“So here we go!”

It was the banter that kept them on their toes in the freezing dungeon. Ever since they had arrived, Prompto and Noct were going at it with quips and puns, and on more than one occasion Pax found herself chuckling.

“How much farther?” the woman asked, rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

“Not too far,” Ignis replied. He looked back at her over his shoulder, then shed his jacket and handed it to the girl.

“Thanks, Iggy,” Pax smiled. Ignis smiled in return. A few months ago, had he smiled at her, Pax would have been in shock, but now? She was used to it. It was the others that couldn’t get used to it.

“I still think it’s weird that Iggy can actually smile,” Prompto muttered under his breath, looking at the siblings. As his eyes caught Pax’s, he quickly turned away, his face turning pink. Gods, was he nervous. Ever since Gladio had lifted her spirits, Pax had somewhat gone back to normal, but it all felt …  forced . Like she wasn’t really feeling what she was projecting to the others.

The blond boy’s thoughts were interrupted when a group of flan appeared. Almost instantly, Noct jumped into the fray, followed closely by Pax. The girl summoned her weapon – a pair of short swords. Their blades – as thin as the ice prevalent all around the dungeon – sliced through the daemons with ease, belying the countless hours Pax had practiced mastering them. When she moved, it was like watching a water sprite flit around. There was no wasted movement, no unnecessary steps as the woman struck down the daemons with ease.

“Who’s next?” Pax’s voice filtered through the chaos of battle as the last daemon fell, a wicked smile on her face. It was in stark contrast to the expression she had been wearing just moments earlier. However, Prompto was hard-pressed to say that this new expression was any better than the last. It had a sort of … primal energy to it that sent the boy’s hair to stand on end at just the mere sight of it.

A shiver raced down the blond’s spine as Pax took the lead, marching through the dungeon like she owned the place. Absently, he cast a glance back to Ignis, only to find that the man’s brows were furrowed in concern. His blue eyes shot back to the lone female, the fear of what she could do rising within.

What happened to you, Pax?

***

“Iggy, on your left!” Pax’s voice urged the older male to duck right as a Mindflayer reached for him. Then, using his daggers, Ignis cut up the daemon, ultimately killing it. As it disintegrated, Pax’s weapons disappeared as she approached the door to the Royal Tomb.

“This has got to be it,” she muttered, motioning to the black haired prince. Noctis walked forward, unlocking the door with the key Cor had given him before entering and taking the weapon into his armory. As soon as the sequence was finished, Pax stretched her arms over her head.

“Gods, that was a lot!” she groaned. Her elbows and wrists popped as they were stretched, eliciting a moan from the female. “That felt amazing!”

“Then why do you hold your weapons so tight?” Gladio scoffed. During the fights with the various hordes of daemons, he had noticed that the woman’s knuckles were white as she held her swords. Icy blue eyes turned to glare at the mountain of flesh.

“Why do you have to be a hardass?” she shot back. Gladio frowned at the woman – well, more at her sass than anything. You’d think by now he’d be used to sass because of Noctis, but apparently not.

Seeing she had effectively shut up the Shield, Pax smirked, pushing past the Amicitia and heading towards the dungeon’s entrance.

“Hey, uh … Pax?” Prompto’s voice called after her, causing the woman to stop and turn to the other blond. Raising an eyebrow in question, she waited for Prompto to continue. “Are you … um … uh, never mind …”

As she glanced at the boy in concern, she shrugged, turning on her heel once more and walking through the dungeon once more.

***

“Your story came to a happy end,” Ignis’ voice broke the air of the Leville, and the young boy smiled almost as brightly as the blond boy himself. He basked in the praise of the royal retinue, not noticing when Pax slipped away from the group and hid in a corner. She couldn’t help it; it was a habit from over ten years of Crownsguard training, and old habits die hard. She listened in on the conversation between the guys and the young boy, all speaking in excited voices. A smile on her face, Pax’s eyes slipped shut, exhaustion threatening to take over. She was nearly overcome by the feeling when she heard Noct’s gasp.

Instantly, Pax was on high alert, racing silently across the room to stand at the prince’s side. Placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder, she searched Noct’s face as he held his head in his hands.

“Noct!” Prompto exclaimed, coming to stand on his friend’s other side.

“Your Highness,” Pax said. She tried her hardest to adopt a gentle tone to her voice as she spoke, knowing from experience with Nyx that loud noises could make the headaches worse. Her hand went from Noct’s shoulder to rubbing his back. As soon as the pain seemed to pass, Pax’s hand stopped rubbing the prince’s back, instead going to help the monarch straighten.

“Not again …” was the only thing Noct said, his hand retreating from his face.

“What’s the matter? You alright?” Iris’ concern showed through her voice as she bent to see the prince’s face.

“He’ll be fine. Don’t worry,” Gladio was quick to wave off his sister’s worry. Turning to the group, Gladio said, “We oughta take a closer look as this so called “Disc”.”

“Then look no further than the outlook. We can use the viewer things!” At Prompto’s energetic reply – coupled with the fact that he didn’t know what those ‘viewer things’ were actually called – caused a snort of laughter to escape Pax’s throat. Almost immediately, the entire group turned to give her weird looks, which only caused her to start laughing fully.

“Oh, Gods!” she cried, crumbling to the floor. She held her stomach, the pain almost unbearable, as she curled in on herself on the floor. Her laugh echoed around the lobby, sending all present into shock – specifically, the boys she had been travelling with. In all their time travelling with one another, they had never seen the woman laugh as hard as she was right now. What made it more weird was, just when they thought she had gotten a hold of herself, she would be thrown into another fit of laughter.

So there she laid – curled into a ball on the floor, laughing her ass off – for almost ten minutes before she managed to settle down enough to stand.

“Oh, man! Haven’t laughed like that in a while!” she smiled, wiping away the tears that sprung up in the corners of her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she glanced at the boys, their glances not going unnoticed. “Why’re y’all looking at me like I’ve gone mad?”

“Sorry, um … we’ve just … you–” Prompto sputtered, his cheeks turning red as he scratched the back of his neck.

“We haven’t heard you laugh before, is what he’s trying to say,” Gladio said, a small smile playing at his lips. The others smiled in agreement, causing a frown to alight on Pax’s face.

“Well, there really hasn’t been much to laugh about lately, has there?” All at once, Pax’s happy mood was dashed, the frown on her lips creasing her forehead. She pushed past the group of guys, stalking out of the hotel and heading to the outlook.

As the guys watched her retreating figure, only one thought coursed through their minds:

Why did we say anything?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m just gonna skip over the Ardyn brings the guys (+ Pax) to the Disc of Cauthess and just go straight into the action with the Archaean.

“I didn’t expect to find a Royal Tomb here,” Iggy’s voice was beyond surprised. Honestly, that was the most emotion one could hope to get from the stoic man without downright threatening anyone he cared for.

Pax grunted in response, her mind occupied with watching the slumbering Titan. Ever since the retinue had arrived at the Disc, she had been on edge – a gut feeling more than anything else. But she had learned to trust her gut feelings, even if there was little to no evidence to support her worries. She couldn’t afford to  _ not _ trust them – not after last time.

“It’d be a waste not to grab that power while we’re here, eh, Highness?” Gladio said, and Noct approached the pedestal. Just like the times before, Noct took the Royal Arm into his armory with the sound of shattered glass and windchimes. It was at that moment that another earthquake shook the ground.

“Get away! Quickly!” the worry in Ignis’ voice caused Pax’s stomach to drop. She could only watch as the ground beneath Noct began to crumble. The prince, unable to move at first, wasn’t quick enough to get clear, and he fell as the ground disappeared from underneath him.

“Your Highness!” Pax’s voice tore through the air as she went to grab his arm, only to miss by a few centimeters. She was about to slide down after him when a pair of arms snaked around her waist and pulled her away from the rapidly disappearing ground.

“Let me go, Ignis!” she snarled, struggling to get free of her brother’s grasp. She flailed in his arms, the only thing running through her mind being the promise she had made to King Regis before the retinue had departed from Insomnia.

_ “It goes without saying, Your Majesty, that I would give up my life for your son’s.” _

“Calm down, Pax!” Ignis’ voice whispered in her ear, making the girl flinch at the foreign feeling. “Gladio already threw himself down there to aid Noct. He is more than enough to protect the prince until we are able to rejoin them.”

Pax’s body relaxed slightly as Ignis’ words sank into her brain. Once she had calmed down, the man released Pax and the girl sighed.

“Fine, Ignis,” she sighed. Unbeknownst to the girl, the bespectacled man frowned, knowing that she only used his actual name when she was overthinking, angry, or drained. But at that point, he couldn’t tell which.

***

“Noct!” Ignis shouted as he slid down the slope to join the prince. He was followed closely by two blonds, each in different states.

Prompto was breathing heavily – more in worry than physical exertion – while Pax was steeled; she wouldn’t allow her emotions – or her worries – show through the mask she had spent years crafting in the Crownsguard.

As the three rejoined the young monarch, Gladio appeared, using his giant body to tackle Noct out of the way of Titan’s foot. As she watched, Pax could feel her eyes narrow and a snarl grace her lips. Unbidden, her weapons materialized, and she rushed in to protect Noct without hesitation.

“Your Highness! Stay behind me!” She yelled, using her short swords to parry Titan’s hand and arm. However, her actions had no effect on the god, as he just continued to attack the retinue. Over and over, Pax tried to parry the attacks, and time and time again she would fail. As the battle drew on, a feeling of helplessness – of being inadequate – overcame her being. During one of Titan’s attacks, Pax’s footing slipped, and she barely managed to duck out of the way before the god’s fist crushed her.

“Pax!” a voice shouted at her back, but she refused to turn her back to her enemy. After what felt like ages, her special training had begun to kick in once more. Her movements began to speed up, her attacks became more precise, and her mistakes became innumerable. But she pushed forward, knowing that if she were to back down then her comrades would be put in danger.

“ _ You are not the one who is being tested! _ ” the sudden voice startled her with how deep it was. It caused her to falter in her battle – not for long, but long enough so that Titan was able to send her flying back into the rocks.

“Pax!” Prompto’s voice was filled with worry as the blond boy ran over to the prone girl, helping her sit up. “Are you alright?!”

Pax never responded as her eyes grew sharper and she snarled at the god before her. Pushing the blond to the side, she charged Titan, her ice blue eyes shining as the fire within her had been lit.

“Not being tested?! You call trying to kill the Chosen King a  _ test _ ?!” she screamed. The rage that seeped into her voice was enough to cause a pause – for both the boys and Titan. However, presumably angered by her impertinence, Titan roared, rearing his fist back once more. The royal retinue could only watch as their companion stood toe-to-toe with the Archaean, not flinching at all as his fist came bearing down on her.

The roar that tore from Pax’s throat signified her challenge to the god as her short swords disappeared. The boys’ panic was palpable as she was now unarmed, but it only lasted for a split second before the swords were replaced by a multitude of floating spears. They seemed to be made of ice, shimmering in the fire from the meteor disc as Pax crouched in a fighting position.

“I _will_ _not_ let him fall!” was the only thing that Pax could retort before Titan’s fist finally met her spears. Almost instantly, there was an ear-splitting crack, and Prompto was afraid that Pax was going to fall. But she stood firm, the rage on her stance never deteriorating, even as Titan slammed his fist into her spears once more.

On and on this exchange went, with Titan attacking Pax and Pax defending against the god. Something had to give, and Prompto and his friends were afraid that they would lose another friend, this time right before their eyes. They could only watch in horror as the god’s fist came crashing down onto the woman, her spears finally shattering for good.

“Pax!” Both Prompto and Ignis screamed, their throats going raw from the sheer emotion present in their voices.

There was nothing. The woman didn’t reply, and as Titan’s fist retracted from where the woman had been, blood curdling screams rent the air of the disc.


	10. Chapter 10

Nothing. She couldn’t feel anything. It was strange, really; she had expected to at least feel the pain as Titan’s fist crushed her, but … there had been nothing.

_ Am I dead? _

Her thoughts went unanswered as the blackness swam around her. It felt inviting, almost, but also somehow … dangerous. For that reason alone, she didn’t let herself sink into it.

_ Where am I? How long have I been here? _

“Pax Cordisest, can you hear me?” a feminine voice called her name, and Pax looked around, but the darkness that surrounded her prevented her from finding out where the voice had come from. Once her brain registered the question, Pax decided to respond.

“Yes, I can hear you.”

“That’s good,” the voice said again. Unlike the last time the voice spoke, this time it seemed closer.

“Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here?” Pax’s mind raced with questions as the darkness began to dissipate. Slowly, it receded from her body and soon exposed a woman. The woman had long black hair, her bangs cut blunt across her nose. Her hands positioned in front of her, she approached Pax with ease despite her closed eyes and a soft smile graced her lips.

“Pax, do you know why you are here?” the woman asked. She came to a stop in front of Pax. Unbidden, the girl felt like she was a plebe compared to this woman who radiated elegance. From her clothing to her posture, this woman had to be royalty. Unable to speak lest her words fail her, Pax only shook her head.

“You are here because of Titan – one of my fellow gods,” she smiled. Pax could only tense at what she said. “Do you remember anything before you awoke here?”

“I-I–” A sharp pain split the girl’s skull, and she crouched down, holding her head in pain. A small whimper passed her lips as images flashed behind her eyelids.  _ Titan. Noct. The Disc… _

“Shh…” the woman reached out a hand, stroking Pax’s cheek. Almost immediately, the pain in the girl’s skull subsided, and she was able to stand straight once more. “You needn’t remember, dear. Not now, at least.” Pax pursed her lips in confusion as the woman continued to smile at her.

“For now, you only need to return from whence you came,” as she said this, the woman leaned forward and pressed her lips to Pax’s forehead. “They need you, Pax. You mustn’t keep them waiting. Go forth. The Six will guide you…”

***

Ignis held back the distraught blond, wanting more than anything to rush across the battlefield and hold his sister close. Prompto’s voice had gone hoarse long ago as the group of guys could only stare at Pax’s body. Like Ignis, Noct was in shock. She couldn’t be dead, could she? There was no way – not with how strong she was!

Pax’s body was broken; her legs had been twisted beneath her so painfully and at such an awkward angle that just looking at them made the two youngest boys queasy. Her arms, meanwhile, were splayed at her side – no doubt every bone in them was broken. But it was her eyes that made even Gladio fall back in shock. Their icy blue depths held no fear, not even as she faced down her death. A part of the Amicitia wanted to attribute that look to her Crownsguard training, but even Crownsguards were afraid of death. But Pax? She never backed down from Titan, even in her final moments.

For an unknown amount of time, the group allowed themselves to grieve for their fallen comrade.But no longer, as they all rose to their feet, looks of steely determination on their faces and shining in their eyes.

All four men charged the god, their strikes in perfect sync as they attacked Titan. The sun began to set when Titan was finally beginning to show signs of fatigue. Unfortunately, so were the boys. And the Imperial forces weren’t helping at all.

“Noct!” Gladio’s fearful voice boomed across the battlefield as the prince was blindsided by an Imperial soldier. The dark haired male was sent flying backwards, his back slamming into the rocks. The Shield raced over to protect his friend, using his greatsword to block attacks from both Imperial forces and Titan.

“Noct, are you okay?!” Ignis called as he, too, ran up to Noct. Said male nodded blankly, his deep blue eyes locking on Titan.

“I’ve had enough of this!” Just as Noct was about to charge Titan once more, a gelid wind tore across the battlefield. In an attempt to keep themselves warm, the boys curled in on themselves, their eyes being drawn to a spot they knew oh so well.

“What’s going on?!” Prompto’s worried voice was barely heard over the wind as it numbed everyone within range. Distantly, he heard something crackling, and when he lifted his eyes his body was frozen.

There, rising from where she had been strewn across the ground, Pax was rising. A pale blue glow enshrouded her body as she rose higher into the air, only stopping once she was on eye level with Titan. The god’s one visible eye widened a fraction as Pax rose from where she had previously laid dead.

“Goddess Shiva, hear my prayers and let me shed light unto this dark place.” Even from where Prompto was crouched, he could hear Pax’s voice as clear as if she were standing right beside him. Titan said something in reply, although none of the boys knew what. They watched in awe as the woman raised one hand, the wind picking up intensely as it shot towards the god. It creeped up Titan’s arm, and when Pax turned to the boys they were stunned. She looked … ethereal. No one would have guessed that she had been dead just moments before.

“Noctis,” her voice was smooth like ice that had been eroded away by the sun, and was just as clear. The prince rose from where he was crouched, summoning a blade and attacking Titan’s arm, causing it to shatter.


	11. Chapter 11

Pax’s body felt heavy, as if she had been encased in lead. It didn’t matter how hard she tried; she couldn’t move.

_ I guess … I  _ did  _ die, after all … _

Just as that thought ran through her mind, a soft voice reached her ears.

“… Pax … Pax … Pax!”

She jolted awake, her ice blue eyes meeting sapphire ones.

“Oh, thank the Six!” Prompto’s face filled with relief once the girl opened her eyes and he pulled her into his chest. “I thought that–”

“Pax, you  _ died _ ,” Noctis said bluntly, making her flinch.

“Don’t you  _ ever _ do that again!” Ignis scolded, his eyes holding an edge that Pax had never seen before the fall of Insomnia. But it was soon replaced with a look of relief, and Ignis sighed. “That being said, I’m so glad you are back with us in the world of the living.”

Pax was confused. _ Why aren’t I dead? _ Apparently, she had said that aloud, because in the next moment, four pairs of eyes turned to her.

“You … you don’t remember?” Prompto asked. Unconsciously, he held her closer, as if he could protect her from all the evil in the world just by holding her. “Pax, you … When you were fighting Titan, he crushed you. We watched you die!”

Prompto’s expression and his voice became desperate as he continued to explain.

“You were dead! And then, you weren’t!” Pax couldn’t help but be confused. Surely, when you die, you don’t come back to life.

_ … Right? _

Suddenly, a sharp pain split her head, and Pax curled against Prompto, holding her head.

_ You have been chosen by the gods, Pax Cordisest, to fulfill a role long lost to time. As you continue on your journey, you will realize what your role is … _

A small whimper escaped Pax’s lips as she clutched onto Prompto’s vest, burying her nose in his chest as the pain subsided.

“Pax?!” Prompto’s hands came to rest on her back as she continued to moan with pain. Not knowing what to do, his wide cerulean eyes shot to Ignis, who was frowning down at his sister’s body.

“Ardyn, let us down,” Ignis ordered the red-headed man, and for the first time Pax noticed that the retinue wasn’t in the crater anymore.  _ When had we gotten onto an Imperial ship? _ As she was about to ask this, another painful headache wracked her body, plunging her into darkness.

***

The Regalia was missing. The retinue, having their primary mode of transport disappear, were camped out at Wiz’s, awaiting news from Hammerhead.

Pax sat in one of the plastic lawn chairs, not really paying attention to what the boys were saying. Along with the Regalia, her medication had also disappeared into thin air. And though she tried to tell herself that she didn’t really need it quite yet, she was afraid that she would relapse, and that the others would force her to stay behind as they left for Altissia.

“Hey, look! It’s Umbra!” Prompto’s voice ripped Pax from her daze, and she looked up to see a black and white dog. On its left front leg was a green bandana, and a notebook was tied to its back. Noct went to approach the dog, only for it to retreat, leading the boys into an alcove. She expected them to return shortly, but when they didn’t, she grew curious. Pax stood on unsteady legs and chased after the guys. However, once she saw her, she collapsed to the ground, clutching her head.

“Please …” she cried. “Make the pain … make it … stop … please…”

Unable to keep her body up any longer, she rolled onto her side, hearing the pounding of footsteps approaching her as she curled into herself.

“Pax? Hey, Pax!” Prompto – always the first to be by her side – skid to a halt and knelt next to the girl, watching as her face contorted in pain. Her hand suddenly shot out towards Gentiana, a pleading look in her eyes.

“Pl-please …” Without hesitating, Gentiana approached Pax with a frown on her face. Crouching down, the Messenger placed a hand to Pax’s forehead and the girl instantly calmed down, her breaths coming in short pants. Right before his eyes, Prompto saw Pax’s body relax, and it wasn’t too long before her breathing evened out and she fell into a slumber.

“What did you do?” he asked, unable to resist the urge. When he looked up, Gentiana was gone, and the other guys were just as confused.

_ What the fuck just happened? _

***

“I think … we should leave Pax behind …” Prompto broached the subject carefully, and he was met with incredulous looks.

“What do you mean?! They’re just headaches!” Gladio snorted, rolling his eyes at the younger blond.

“That’s not why–”

“Then what is it?” Ignis interrupted Prompto, his emerald eyes sharpened into daggers in case the blond boy said anything against his sister. For some time, Prompto was unsure of how to start. Eventually, though, he found the courage to speak.

“Look, I’ve known her since we were kids, and I … know things about her that you all probably don’t…” he began hesitantly, hoping he hadn’t said anything to set off over-protective Iggy. When nothing happened, he took it as a sign to continue. “When we were … I don’t know, four? Five?… something happened to her… We were just playing, you know, like the kids we were … but, then…”

“Just spit it out!” Gladio shouted, making Prompto jump.

“She’s got a, um … condition. I don’t really know how to put it, but it was bad.” A pause, punctuated by a sigh. “It happened when we were playing tag in a park. Pax was chasing after me when all of a sudden she collapsed.” Reliving the memory, Prompto rested his forearms on his knees, his hands clenched together. “I was so scared …”

As the blond took in a shaky breath, Noct came up and placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, urging him to continue. Letting out another shaky sigh, Prompto lifted his head to meet the others’ gazes.

“I brought her to Cor, and he– Gods, I thought she was gone! She could’ve died that day, just because we were being kids! How was I supposed to know?!”

“Kid, quit yer whining and spill!” Gladio biffed the quivering blond on the shoulder, making him flinch.

“She-she’s got a heart condition, you guys. Every once in a while, she’ll just collapse, and if she doesn’t take her medication then she’ll–”

“Prompto.” The icy cold voice startled the group of four. All turned their eyes to the couch where they had placed Pax to see that she was glaring daggers at her fellow blond. “That’s enough. Don’t tell them any more.”

“Pax, he’s just trying–”

“Shut up!” her seething voice made all standing take a few steps back. Never before had they seen her so angry before as she rose slowly from the couch and stalked towards Prompto painstakingly slow. When she stood before him, she grabbed the boy’s collar, ripping him to his feet.

“I trusted you, you know,” she hissed. Her eyes narrowed on the blond, and everyone swore that a cold wind tore through the caravan. “Guess I was wrong to do so,  _ friend _ .”

That venom in her voice, Prompto knew it well. It was the same tone he had used with her on that night in Galdin Quay. Gods, that felt like a lifetime ago now as Pax pushed Prompto back into his seat before storming out of the caravan.

As he watched her leave, Prompto felt his heart break all over again.


	12. Chapter 12

Prompto tried his best to hide his tears. Everyone saw them, regardless. Just listening to the sound was enough to break his companions’ hearts. That feeling was closely followed by feelings of rage, toward Pax.

Why couldn’t she just let Prompto help her?! He had just been trying to keep her safe, right?! So why did she react the way she had?!

Their questions were never answered, however, because she never returned. They waited for hours. Hours turned into days. But still, she never showed up. At some point, they had to move on, right?

And that’s exactly what they did. Noct and his companions travelled all across Leide as the Chosen King was being tested by Ramuh. It ultimately ended in a showdown with daemons in a dungeon, but without Pax … 

Ever since she disappeared, the group had lacked something – something they had taken for granted when she was there: she had brought that little spark of life into camp. She had always been well-matched for everyone, taking no shit from either Gladio or Noctis, pitting her wits against Ignis’ on the daily.

Never in his entire life had Prompto felt such crippling guilt. When Pax hadn’t returned that night, or any of the days following, he felt something inside him break. He was no longer the sunshine of the group; no jokes or puns fell from his lips, and even his laugh had become scarce.

After only a few days of her absence, the four had reclaimed the Regalia. While it was supposed to be a joyous occasion, as now they could continue on their journey, it was a day far from filled with happiness. Especially once the guys were told what had happened in their absence from Lestallum.

Prompto sat in the front seat, staring down at his lap. For once, he didn’t feel the need to take copious amounts of pictures of everything they passed. No, his mind was preoccupied with Pax. The look she had given him before she left was seared into his brain; he saw it whenever he closed his eyes.

“Noct,” Ignis’ voice broke the blond from his musings, and he looked up to see another floating fortress. With a short nod from the prince, Ignis pulled over in Old Lestallum, dropping off Iris before the group of guys set out to take down yet another Imperial base.

***

Pax was hidden very well, considering. Her blue eyes watched as soldier after soldier passed her by, thanking the gods that she had found this spot before they had seen her. Getting into an active base was hard enough without having to think about hiding from any of the inhabitants.

Once the soldiers were out of earshot, Pax slipped from her spot, racing across the concrete with nary a sound. It was as she was approaching the Magitek generator that everything went to hell. With one explosion, her carefully laid plan had been destroyed. Anger overtook her being as she straightened from her crouched position.

I swear I’m gonna kill whoever did that , she growled to herself as she forewent stealth in favor of speed, her legs carrying her from one end of the base to the other in record time. She had expected to find some disgruntled civilians who had broken in, or even Cor and the remnants of the Kingsglaive, but the sight that met her eyes caused her to growl once more.

A mop of blond hair was flipping around the battlefield, along with someone much taller than Pax. Even with their backs to her, she knew .

“You motherfuckers!” she howled, jumping into the battle with her short swords slicing at every enemy they encountered. Her shout caused the two men to turn to her, their brows knit in confusion at her appearance. “I leave you guys for a few days, and you go and fuck up my plans!”

She didn’t wait for them to respond as she finished taking down the last Magitek soldier. As its body disintegrated, Noct came racing into the small courtyard. When his eyes landed on Pax, his body froze, a look of relief filling his features at seeing her alive and well.

“Pax,” he said, only to be hushed by the harsh look in her eyes. It caused him to stop short of what he had been about to say, but for a reason he hadn’t expected. When she had given him that look, he hadn’t been filled with fear – not like the last few times. No, this time, it had filled him with a feeling of remorse, or something like it. But he didn’t know why. Unsure how to react to her sudden appearance, Noct could only stand in stunned silence as she approached Gladio and Prompto.

“Hey there, missy,” Gladio said, a smirk pulling at his lips as the girl approached him. Drawing back her fist, she swung, the punch landing squarely on the brute’s jaw.

“That’s what you get for interrupting, you son of a bitch!” she growled, breaths coming in heavy pants as she glared at the shield. Then, turning her gaze to the blond, she clicked her tongue. However, instead of decking the poor boy like she had with Gladio, she only walked away, presumably to get her temper under control. She couldn’t let them see her like this – she wouldn’t .

Pax took in deep breaths, a hand to her chest as her back faced the group of guys. They could only watch as she calmed herself down, then as she approached them with a scary look on her face.

“What are you guys doing here?” she asked.

“We should be asking you that little miss runaway,” Gladio shot back. Oh, shit. Whenever the shield’s voice took on that tone, everyone knew shit was about to go down. Pax picked up on the tone and sent an amused glance to the shield. Yet she said nothing, which further irritated the Amicitia.

“What’re you grinning about?” he asked harshly. He grabbed her jacket’s collar and pulled her close to himself. “Answer the goddamn question!”

“Gladio–”

“First, you disappear on us when the kid was just trying to help you, now you’re pissed off that we ‘ruined’ your plans?! How selfish can you be?!”

“Gladiolus, I suggest you put me down,” Pax’s voice at that moment sent a shiver down everyone’s spines, it was frigid. Even the ever impervious Gladiolus Amicitia felt a trickle of fear slide down his throat. He did as she had suggested, setting her on her feet gently. Giving him a slight nod, Pax turned around just as Ignis walked up.

“Pax?” It was a sight to see. Ignis, usually so composed and cool, rushed up to his sister, engulfing her in a tight hug. With a small smile, Pax returned the hug, wrapping her arms around Ignis’ back. The two stood in one another’s arms, just basking in the presence of each other.

“Where have you been?” Ignis’ calm voice broke the comfortable silence that had descended upon the two, and the man could feel Pax’s body tense before she tried to pull away. Gripping her forearms tightly, he looked her in the eyes. “Oh, no. You’re not getting away until you tell me what you’ve been doing.”


	13. Chapter 13

Pax was situated between Noctis and Gladio in the back of the Regalia, with Iris sitting on her brother’s lap, trying her damnedest to not make eye contact with her brother. Regardless, there were a few times that their eyes clashed, and Pax would always avert her gaze first.

“Pax,” Ignis’ stern voice caused the girl to jump in her seat, yet she kept her gaze low. Ignis sighed as he pulled the car over, turning in his seat to grab her wrist.

“Look at me,” he ordered, regretting the tone of his voice as soon as he saw her flinch. Slowly, she brought her ice blue eyes to meet his, a look of – for lack of a better term – fear on her face. For the second time since pulling over, Ignis regretted his stern tone. He released a sigh before climbing out of the vehicle.

“It’s almost night. We need to find a haven,” he said, helping retrieve the camping supplies from the trunk of the Regalia.Pax nodded meekly, climbing out after Noct. Feeling eyes on her back, the blond turned to see Prompto’s eyes following after her, a frown on his face. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments before Prompto was being dragged away by Gladio.

Pax could only watch as Ignis and Noct disappeared after the other two, a feeling of regret settling in her stomach. As she went to follow after them, a grimace appeared on her features and her limbs grew heavy, feeling like concrete when she trudged after the boys.

***

Prompto watched as Pax joined the group once more, her movements robotic. Once more a frown decorated his lips when Pax didn’t bother to lift her head. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think that she was afraid of the guys. But he had seen how stubborn, how strong she was – and the girl that he had known as a child wasn’t afraid of anything. Especially people who were only worried for her well-being. But it was when the group settled down for dinner that he was proved wrong.

Pax sat in front of the fire instead of next to Ignis at the table – where she usually sat. She had begun curling in on herself as soon as she had received her food, refusing to speak to anyone. It killed the guys – Prompto and Ignis especially. It was like she had reverted to the Pax from weeks ago, when she had learned of Nyx’s death.

Pax ate her food in silence, placing the plate on the table next to the camp stove before returning to her position in front of the fire. By now, all four of her companions were watching her carefully, their hair standing on end. They half expected her to lash out at them like she had at the base.

Iris had no idea why everyone was so on edge. The guys had just gotten a member of their group back, so why weren’t they happier? She sat next to Noct with a confused look on her face, looking between the silent girl and the boys.

Finally, after what seemed like years, Iris had enough of the silence and approached the girl, smile on her face.

“I’m Iris,” she said, sticking her hand out. Pax met her eyes, then looked down to her outstretched hand. She had half a mind to look away – to deny this girl any acknowledgement – but knew that Gladio would be furious. So, she took the younger Amicitia’s small hand in her, giving it a weak shake.

“Pax,” she muttered, her eyes going back to stare into the fire, and didn’t see the frown on Iris’ face.

“What is with you guys?” Iris snarled suddenly, causing Pax to jump in her seat. She hadn’t expected the young Amicitia to have such … power in her voice, and while it wasn’t like her brother’s, it still felt like a punch in the gut. “Especially you, Gladdy! Just a few days ago you were grumbling about having to protect Noct on your own because of Pax going AWOL, and now you’re pretending she doesn’t exist!”

This caused Pax to pause before grimacing.

_ Fuck … I was so caught up in myself that I– _

“You wouldn’t understand, Iris,” Gladio said, interrupting Pax’s thoughts. “You’re just a ki–”

“I am  _ not _ just a kid, Gladiolus!” Iris retorted. Her hands were placed on her hips as she stalked up to her brother. “I can fight! You all saw that back in the Thicket!”

Silence encroached on the group as her words sunk into their minds. It was true – she  _ could _ fight. Maybe not as well as the others in the group, but with a little practice and some time, that could be remedied.

The first to recover from Iris’ outburst was Pax. She stood with such speed that it almost caused whiplash, and the boys watched as she approached them for the first time since they had been reunited.

“I’m … I’m  _ sorry _ ,” her voice shook and cracked with raw emotion, the likes of which none of the boys had seen come from her before. She didn’t look up and meet their eyes, only kept staring at her shoes. It was a bad habit she had from when she was young.

_ Look at them, you son of a bitch. They deserve to know… _

Right as she was about to meet their gazes, she was pulled into familiar arms. Prompto’s hair tickled her cheek as his head came to rest on her shoulder. Something wet landed on her bare skin, which caused Pax to freeze as the realization hit her:

Prompto – the ever-sunny boy – was  _ crying _ .

Because of  _ her _ .

Her arms wrapped around his torso with breakneck speed as she buried her face in his shirt, her own tears slipping from her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

“I was so scared,” Prompto’s whispers filtered into Pax’s ears as they held one another. His hold on her tightened a fraction before relaxing one more. “You have no idea how scared I was…”

“I’m sorry, Prom,” she muttered in reply, using her old nickname from when they were young. Pax felt him smile against her skin before her mind focused on a sound coming from her left.

“Pax?” Ignis said, clearing his throat. She detached herself from her fellow blond before throwing herself into Ignis. As he wasn’t expecting her to do so, Ignis stumbled back a few steps before his arms came to wrap around her small frame.

“I’m so sorry, Iggy,” she cried, her tears soaking into the man’s shirt as he rubbed her back. She hiccuped as the tears fell even faster. As her grip on the back of his shirt began to loosen, Ignis quickly swept her up in his arms, taking long strides to the tent where he placed her on top of his sleeping bag. However, instead of letting her go, he sat with her, letting her cry her heart out in his arms.

“I’m sorry, Iggy,” Pax’s whisper made the man smile softly. His hands didn’t stop rubbing her back as he pulled her closer.

“It’s quite alright, Pax,” he replied, emerald eyes darting to the entrance of the tent when the others decided to join the siblings. The first one to enter was Gladio, a small frown on his features as he cautiously approached the girl.

“Hey, kid,” he started, waiting for Pax to look at him before he continued. “Look, I’m sorry about … well, everything. Back at the base, I was so furious I wasn’t thinking straight. And earlier – you deserve better than being ignored like that…”

Pax listened to the Shield lay all his thoughts out on the table, watching as his expression changed with everything he added. Once she realized he was finished, she detangled herself from Ignis and walked up to the burly man. A look of apprehension took over Gladio’s face as he waited for the punch to make contact with his jaw. But it was quickly replaced by surprise when Pax instead wrapped her arms around his torso.

“It’s fine, Gladio. Really,” she muttered, trying her best to suppress the sobs that threatened to tear from her throat. One of Gladio’s large hands came to rest on her hair, a familial smile gracing his lips as he looked down at her. Pax reminded him so much of Iris that somewhere along their journey he had begun to see her as a little sister.

“Hey, don’t cry, kid,” he chuckled, and Pax sent a half-hearted glare to him as she stepped back.

“I’m not a kid, dammit,” she grumbled. Her eyes narrowed on the man before widening in surprise when a body knocked into hers, sending her tumbling to the ground. Her eyes widened when they met Prompto’s, more at the closeness of his body than the unexpected attack. He had effectively pinned her to the ground with his body covering hers, his arms wrapped around her back.

“I’m so sorry, dove!” Prompto shouted, burying his nose in her shoulder. Pax flinched, but not at the volume of his voice. As soon as the old nickname fell from his lips, she was taken aback and her body refused to move. However, a snicker from elsewhere in the tent brought her out of her stupor as she glared at Noct standing in the entrance. A hand covered his mouth, but there was no mistaking the mischief in his eyes.

_ Don’t you dare, you – _

“‘Dove’?” Ignis asked, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he smirked.

_ Fuck. Noct is bad enough, but you too, Iggy? _

Iris’ cooing made Pax’s eyes drift to the Amicitias. Gladio was smirking much like Ignis while his sister had stars in her eyes.

“That’s a cute nickname for a _ friend _ ,” Gladio teased, and Pax felt Prompto’s body tense above her before the blond shot up, his cheeks ablaze.

“Sh-Shut up, Gladio!” Prompto stumbled, his ocean blue eyes wide as they scanned those gathered inside the tent. Pax only watched as he panicked, eyes shifting from one person to the next every second. She felt a smile tug at her lips, and without thinking she grabbed his arm. Before he could fight back, Pax cupped his face in her hands and placed a chaste kiss to his freckled cheek. She felt the muscles in his face twitch at the sensation, and when she pulled away she was met with wide eyes.

Prompto was staring at her like a Spiracorn in the headlights, the ocean blues hues watching her every move as she pulled away, a smile on her face. He swallowed thickly, his adam’s apple bobbling as his face burned crimson.

Suddenly, Prompto’s body went slack and he fell backwards, landing with a thud. Raucous laughter erupted inside the tent as Pax hovered over the unconscious boy, her brows knitted together in a frown.

“Prom?” she uttered, her hand going to repeatedly pat the blond’s cheek.

“I congratulate you, Pax,” Ignis smirked, motioning to Prompto. “You officially broke him.”

“I didn’t mean to!” Pax cried, holding Prompto’s face in her hands.

“Gladio! Noct! Stop laughing! This isn’t funny!”


	15. Chapter 15

Even a few days later, Prompto couldn’t meet Pax’s eyes. She couldn’t blame him. Since she had kissed him, the others had teased her relentlessly, which somewhat saved Prompto from their remarks. At least, until Noct caught him staring at the girl during a hunt.

The group had ventured further into Cleigne, towards the Rock of Ravatogh. They had heard of the possible location of a royal tomb not long after Gladio had departed and left shortly thereafter, seeing as they had to go past the volcano on their way to The Vesperpool.

As soon as the group climbed out of the Regalia, they had decided to take on a few hunts while in the area before making their way up Ravatogh. It was during one such hunt that Noct had caught Prompto.

It had started out well enough, with their targets not putting up too much of a fight. However, once their numbers dwindled, the beasts gained some semblance of rational thought and retreated further up the volcano.

“Son of a bitch!” Pax cursed, her short swords disappearing. She bent forward, trying to catch her breath. Unlike the others of the group, she didn’t have long-range weapons, which had caused her to fight beasts up close and personal more often than not. Even so, she had never been this drained from a fight before, and it worried her.

Is it getting worse? Maybe I should go visit Cor for a little bit… No sooner had that thought ran through her head did she fall to her knees, a hand clutching her shirt. A few whimpers escaped her lips, catching the attention of the three boys who had been walking ahead of her.

“Pax?” The concern in Ignis’ voice didn’t go unnoticed by the blond marksman, and Prompto had barely turned around before he was crouched at Pax’s side. One of his hands came to rest on her back and the other grasped her forearm. Worry clouded his gaze, and for the first time in about a week his eyes met hers.

The pain exhibited in her icy eyes was almost enough to make the boy start panicking. He had never seen that look on her face before, and it scared him. It also served to trigger a seldom seen side of the blond.

“What do you need?” Prompto asked. Unlike in most dire situations, his voice didn’t waver, nor did his gaze. He was completely focused on helping Pax. Noct watched as he was exposed to a new side of his best friend, eyes wide. Ignis was no better; ever since he had met the prince’s high school friend, he always thought of him as a certain type of person: the type to shy away in the face of serious situations. But now, his deep-rooted beliefs and observations were being overwritten because of one woman.

“The medication…” Pax replied breathily. Immediately after receiving an answer, Prompto scooped her up in his arms. With quick strides, the sharpshooter made his way back to the Regalia, knowing that Pax’s bag was in the trunk. He heard the pounding footsteps as Ignis and Noct ran to catch up with him, and it wasn’t all too long after that they arrived back at the outpost.

Prompto made a b-line to the car, paying no mind to the weird looks he got from those he passed. Settling Pax in one of the plastic chairs outside the caravan, he grabbed her bag from the car. Bag in hand, the blond went back to Pax’s side, opting to have her grab her own medication rather than dig around in her things.

Pax gladly took her bag from Prompto’s hands, barely unzipping it when a bout of dizziness overtook her. The bag fell from her lap, the white pill bottle rolling from its position in a pocket. Before it could roll too far away, Prompto grabbed it, watching as Pax’s hands flew to her chest once more.

“Fuck…”

The curse had been uttered so quietly that Prompto almost missed it. Pax curled in on herself with a whimper. In a second, Prompto grasped the girl’s hand, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of it while the prince and his advisor could only stand and watch.

Prompto had been through this before, that much was clear to his companions. If it hadn’t been at the beginning, then it was now as he comforted the girl. However, the two males had differing reactions.

Noct watched in amazement that Prompto could actually be serious about something, while Ignis was mentally taking notes for the future – just in case. He watched the blond gunman handle his sister, no sign of nervousness or panic displayed in his actions. He watched when Prompto dragged one of the chairs next to Pax’s and sat down, his hand never once leaving hers.

***

By the time pax was able to get the medication in her system, the sun had disappeared well below the horizon. She sat in front of the caravan, hand still in Prompto’s, and the pill bottle clutched in her other hand.

“I’m sorry, guys,” she mumbled, her grip on the bottle tightening.

“Don’t worry about it, Pax,” Noct said. For a split second, Prompto’s hand detached from hers, and Pax felt her heart constrict. Vision blurred, fat drops fell from her eyes and landed on her clenched hands. She pulled her knees to her chest as she fought to keep her cries quiet. She even thought that she was doing a good job at it… until she felt a hand on her wrist.

“S-Sorry, Prom,” she uttered. She didn’t trust herself not to break down if she looked into his eyes, so she kept her gaze down. Prompto’s fingers gently wrapped around her wrist before moving down to her hands. He pried the bottle from her fingers – well, as much as he could using only one hand. Eventually, he had to use both hands to pry it from her grasp before lacing their fingers together.

Prompto said nothing, but his actions were telling enough.

Everything will be okay. I promise.


	16. Chapter 16

Pax laid on her back, staring blankly at the ceiling. The boys had once again given her the sole bed in the caravan – even when she had fought back, saying she was fine. But even her fight had been half-hearted, and Ignis had won. So here she was, sleeping in a bed while the boys took up the fold-out couch and the floor.

It had been hours since the others had fallen asleep, and yet she still couldn’t turn off her inner daemon. Whenever she was alone, she had been faced with the vicious creature that lived in her head. It _ loved _ to fuck with her, to make her feel small.

It wasn’t depression, that much she knew from the start. It wasn’t just a little voice in the back of her mind; it had form, and it had been with her for as long as she could remember. At first, it was just a small creature, the size of an infant’s fist. But as she grew older,  _ it _ grew larger. By the time she was five, it was the size of a book. Its body was fox-like, with massive black ears and long pointed canines. Its eyes were a deep red, reminding her of the dried blood that had coated her knee when she was four. For years, she had tried to seek help, but no one had ever seen the daemon, and had written Pax off as only seeking attention. So by the time she was ten, she had given up on ever finding help.

And it just so happened that the little fucker wanted to play tonight.

“It’s been quite some time, hasn’t it, Pax?” the creature purred, rubbing up against the girl. Pax shot up, her eyes wide in fear as she met the eyes of her tormentor.

“Go away,” she pleaded, cradling her head in her hands.  _ Why now?! Why did you– _

“Relax, Pax,” it spoke. For a moment, Pax thought she heard concern in the voice of the creature, but she quickly shook her head at the thought. There was no way it was concerned for her. “I’m just here to deliver a message.”

This caused Pax to look up, her apprehension showing in her eyes.

“A … a message? From who?” her voice took on an edge at the last word. Whenever it had a message for her, Pax always found herself patronized by an unknown person.

“Someone who wishes to remain unknown,” it replied. It sat on its haunches, fixing her in its gaze. “The message is thus: ‘My dear, it is almost time for you to learn everything. It won’t be long until you and I will be reunited. So please, wait for me’.”

***

Prompto woke to the sound of crying. Groggily, he sat up from his position on the floor, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When his eyes adjusted to the low light of the caravan, what he saw made him lurch to his feet.

Pax was sitting up on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest. Even in the low light, Prompto could see her shoulders shaking. He approached her quietly, stepping over Noct sprawled on the floor from where he had fallen off the couch.

“Pax?” Prompto said lowly, and the girl jolted, stifling her sobs.

“I’m fine, Prom. Go back to sleep,” she said. As if to further reassure the boy, she laid on her side, her back facing him. But Prompto knew bullshit when it came from one of his oldest friends. He quickly climbed into the bed, pulling Pax’s back flush to his chest.

“I know better than that, Pax,” he whispered, lips brushing against her ear. “I’ve known you a long time. I know when you’re lying.”

Pax shivered as his breath ghosted her ear. At his words, tears began falling from her eyes again and soaked into the pillow beneath her head. She sobbed quietly, so quiet that Prompto had to strain his ears to hear them. She felt his arms tighten around her as she came apart, the cries growing slightly louder. Thankfully, they didn’t wake up Ignis, otherwise she would have had to deal with his concern coupled with Prompto’s.

“It’s okay, Dove.” The boy’s whisper was followed by a light press of his lips to her bare shoulder, making her tense. She felt his eyelashes ghost across her skin, sending a shiver down her spine as much as his breath against her back did. She was so focused on the feeling of his arms around her that she didn’t notice her tears had stopped until her cheeks felt like they were cracking. She stayed still, waiting until the boy’s breathing slowed before she turned around to face him.

Just like she had a week prior, Pax placed a hand on Prompto’s cheek. With bated breath, she waited for any sign that he had been woken up, but when none came, she continued on with what she had been wanting to do for so long: she kissed him.

Lips pressed against his, Pax’s eyes fluttered close.

_ I just wish that I could do this when you’re awake, Prom… _


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning was hell. As soon as Ignis woke up, he saw Prompto cuddling his sister. For the first time since Pax had become a part of his house, Ignis felt a feeling worm its way into his chest. It didn’t take long to find out what it was called: he felt protective over the younger girl. She really  had become a sister to him.

Just as he was about to pry the blonds from one another, he cast a glance to Pax’s face, and he stopped dead. She looked … at peace. Much more than she had the past few weeks. And Astrals be damned if he took away this one piece of happiness. She’d probably slap him, and that’s if she was in a  good mood. So he turned around and got started on breakfast.

***

Pax woke alone, Prompto having gotten up not too long after Ignis. She sat up, rubbing her eyes as the events of the previous night came back to her. Her body felt lighter as she remembered Prompto climbing into bed next to her. It also made her heart race, which probably wasn’t the  best thing because of her condition. Regardless, she couldn’t care less.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stood slowly, stretching her limbs as she went. Once she had finished with her morning ritual, she walked outside and was met with the sight of all three boys sitting at one of the tables in front of the caravan. Taking a seat between Prompto and Ignis, she folded her arms and rested her head on them, her eyes drifting shut.

“Tired?” Prompto asked around his breakfast, only getting a small noise in response. It caused a crooked grin to split his face. She at least seems better this morning… As he thought this, his eyes caught Noct. The dark haired prince was smirking as he watched his best friend interact with Pax. He could only imagine what was going through his head at that moment. And that’s what scared the blond sharpshooter more than anything.

Right as he was about to ask his friend what he was up to, Prompto’s attention was grabbed by Pax as she attempted to cover a giant yawn. His hand immediately went to her back, rubbing in circles. A sound escaped her throat and she leaned on the blond boy’s shoulder, her eyes closed and a miniscule smile playing on her lips. Just watching her made Prompto’s heart start racing, and his hand stopped unconsciously.

“I didn’t say you could stop, dammit,” she grumbled, cracking an eye open and sending a half-assed glare to the boy. Startled by her words, Prompto’s hand continued their ministrations, and Pax’s scowl was replaced by a soft smirk as her eye closed once more.

***

Pax sat in Gladio’s usual spot, head resting on her arms and her eyes closed as Ignis drove towards The Vesperpool. She took in all the sounds of Cleigne with a small smile. She had always loved the outside world, and on more than one occasion she hated the fact that she was born inside the Crown City, with no way out. But, ever since she and the boys had begun this journey, her love of nature became satisfied. For once in her short life, she missed the hustle and bustle of Insomnia, and wanted to go home more than anything.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Ignis’ voice, seconds before everything grew dark. Curious as ever, Pax’s eyes cracked open to see that they were driving through a tunnel. She turned to her brother to see a frown on his face – granted, Iggy always had some sort of frown on his face, but this one was different than usual.

“What’s wrong, Ignis?” Pax’s voice startled the man, and he shot her a glance through the rear-view mirror. For a split second, he contemplated not telling her what was on his mind, but knew that she would smell out his bullshit – and call him out on it. So, he sighed instead.

“This road has been under Imperial control ever since we set out on this journey, so why are they just letting us in?” Pax frowned at this, a hand going to her chin as her eyes became downcast.

“You’re right,” she mumbled. “Why would they just turn the key and let us in if we’re the enemy?”

“I guarantee it was  him ,” Prompto joined in, his voice dripping with apprehension The girl nodded along with Noct, knowing in her heart of hearts that the bastard was here, waiting.

***

“For fucks sake,” Pax grumbled, her pale blue eyes narrowing on the mop of red hair hidden under a ratty hat. For once, can’t he just not  interfere? Ardyn must have heard her thoughts, because in the following seconds, he looked at her with a small smirk.

“I only wish to help, my dear,” he said, bowing slightly towards her. Ever since she had met the man in Lestallum, he had treated her with nothing but respect – fuck, he treated her like she was  royalty . That was more than he did for Noct, who was an actual  king .

Now, as they stood in front of Commodore Aranea Highwind, Pax became even more suspicious of the red-haired man.  Why is the Imperial Chancellor helping us – the  enemy ? And why is he having an Imperial like Aranea help us in the dungeon?

The setting sun cast an ethereal glow onto the woman, her pale hair turning a brilliant shade of orange mixed with reds and yellows. If Pax was being honest, the sight was almost enough to make her want to start playing for the same team.  Almost .

Without moving her head, Pax risked a glance at Prompto. He was looking at Aranea with wonder in his eyes, one of his beautiful smiles gracing his lips. His blue eyes shone like pieces of blue glass – or maybe pools of water, shining in the midday sun? Regardless, Pax was in awe of them, and wanted nothing more than to see them for the rest of her life. The way they were filled with admiration and unadulterated excitement made her breath catch in her throat. What she wouldn’t give to be able to be the one he looked at like that.

Pax flinched at where her thoughts had brought her, casting her eyes to the floor as she shuffled away from the group. She was hoping beyond hope that the others wouldn’t see her reaction as her  condition manifesting, so when Ignis’ emerald green eyes met hers she just nodded with a smile.

“I’m fine, Iggy. Seriously,” she said, approaching the man. One of her hands went to the pouch on her hip and spoke lowly, praying that neither Ardyn nor Aranea would be able to hear. “Don’t worry. If it gets bad, I have the medication.”

Ignis nodded in acknowledgement, knowing that Pax would tell him if her condition began acting up. Since they had retrieved the Royal Arm from Ravatogh, Pax had assured the three boys that she would tell them if her body couldn’t keep up – even if she didn’t want to bow out.

Sparing one last glance at the blond marksman, Pax began walking towards the entrance of the dungeon, as it had now opened with the disappearance of the sun.


	18. Chapter 18

_ How long will this go on? _

Pax’s thoughts were only of the myriad of stairs the group of five have already descended. To her, it felt like they had been going down for ages, and not even Prompto’s constant jokes were enough to keep her spirits from falling.

Prompto’s hummings interrupted her thoughts once more, and she glanced at the happy blond walking in front of her. Without her knowledge, a frown etched itself onto her face as she watched him smile at Aranea. But … she couldn’t blame him. The Commodore was quite beautiful, even if her face was currently being covered by her helmet. And the way she moved? She was the epitome of femme fatale, so it was no surprise Prompto was stricken with her. Even so, Pax couldn’t help the feeling that welled inside her chest.

At first, she thought her condition was rearing its ugly head, but when she didn’t collapse even after a few minutes, she had scrapped that train of thought. She always collapsed when her heart lapsed – no matter what, that was the only constant of her condition.

***

Floor after floor, the group of five descended. They fought wave after wave of enemies, none of them even breaking a sweat before the daemons had been put down. But something was … off, at least to Ignis.

Since they had entered the dungeon, Pax had been acting strange. She had a frown on her face – something that Ignis rarely saw on her – and her eyes were constantly drifting to Prompto. But the blond didn’t seem to notice, his eyes glued to Aranea. But when Ignis would look back at Pax, it was to see a look of unadulterated pain; her eyes were glassy with unshed tears and her lips were screwed into a grimace.

Just the look on her face almost made Ignis panic, thinking that her heart was acting up once again. But that train of thought was quickly dashed, as Pax never reached for her chest like she had at Ravatogh.

It was shortly after his panic subsided that fury built up in the young tactician. He cursed himself for not realizing it sooner; the looks she sent the other blond, the way she gravitated towards him, sought him out for comfort – all the signs were there, but Ignis hadn’t realized. But now that he had, he was a breath away from grabbing Prompto by the collar and slamming him to the floor.

Ignis couldn’t stand watching Pax feel so down, and he swore that he would chew out the sharpshooter as soon as they got out of the dungeon.

***

“Finally!” Noct’s breathy exclamation brought Pax back into reality. Looking up, she noticed that they were now on the bottom floor of the dungeon, and she cursed herself.  _ Had I been fighting on autopilot? I’m positive Iggy would notice if I had, and he would’ve called me out for it. So why don’t I remember– _

For the upteenth time since entering Steyliff Grove, Pax’s thoughts were forced to a halt when the dungeon’s boss made an appearance. The Quetzalcoatl roared as it landed in front of Noctis.

Without thinking – for once since the beginning of the day – Pax jumped into the fray, wielding her short swords and slashing at the beast’s tail and wings. She knew more than anything that the beast relied on its tail for flight just as much as its wings. And so that’s where she targeted.

“Pax, get down!” Noct’s voice echoed throughout the room, and she reacted on instinct alone. She ducked as Noct shot an orb of ice magic towards the winged menace. Little to nothing happened, with the beast only being covered in a thin layer of ice. From behind her, Noct clicked his tongue, a scowl on his face. “Dammit.”

Once his attack was finished, Pax went back to attacking the winged reptile’s tail, seeing as it was the easiest between the tail and the wings to get to.

Prompto watched at the ease with which Pax moved, using her swords more like daggers as she cut into the beast before her. Prompto stopped his onslaught of bullets as he watched her, not noticing the claws coming for him until it was almost too late. He jumped out of the way, one of the reptile’s claws grazing his side. He suppressed a groan of pain as he landed on his ass, sending shot after shot into Quetzalcoatl’s eyes. If he couldn’t take out the wings, then he’d go for the eyes.

Pushing through the pain, Prompto saw something moving behind the beast, and the thing stopped for only a second. But in that second, he saw Pax’s pale blond hair and icy blue eyes as she attacked.

Prompto watched as Pax kicked off from the ground, her short swords raised above her head and malice in her eyes. Lips screwed up in a snarl, her swords embedded themselves into the beast’s neck, eliciting a roar from the Quetzalcoatl. However, the howls continued, even after the beast fell dead.

Four pairs of eyes watched in stunned silence as the howl tore from Pax’s throat. Just the sight of it alone was enough to send shivers down the boys’ spines, but the sound? Astrals, the sound was horrid, the worst thing the boys had heard since beginning this journey. It grated at their ears and was more like a red giant had appeared in their midst and not just some girl. It was animalistic, and Prompto couldn’t help but back away in fear along with his best friend. But Ignis was frozen where he stood, eyes wide and jaw slack.

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Was this really Pax? It couldn’t be, could it? For as long as the Scientia had known her, she had been such a kind girl, and the only time she became a different person was when she was training or on assignment. But this? … Ignis didn’t know what to think about Pax now…

He continued to watch as his sister went berserk, and he swore he saw multiple pairs of horns sprouting from beneath her hair. But he couldn’t be sure, as the next moment Pax’s howling stopped abruptly and she fell to her knees.

“Pax!” Ignis was the first to respond, rushing up to his sister and helping her stand. His voice was shaking – not something you heard very often from the Royal Advisor. “Are you alright, Pax?!”

“Ye-yeah, I’m fine,” Pax replied quietly, lifting a hand in an attempt to discharge Iggy’s worry. “I’m just a bit tired, is all.” Lifting her head, she saw Ignis’ frown, and she flicked his nose. “I’m fine, Ignis. Seriously. My heart isn’t causing me any pain.”

Ignis just nodded, hoping that Pax was telling the truth.


	19. Chapter 19

Pax couldn’t remember much after exiting Steyliff Grove. Her head was clouded – like she had been drinking or something – and it hurt to move. It was as they were reaching the exit that she fell to the ground, and all of her companions rushed to her aid, worry etched on their faces. Even Aranea was worried – even if she would never admit it out loud.

“Dove, what’s wrong?” Prompto’s voice was muddled as he spoke, his hand resting on her back as his eyes scanned her over. To him, at least, it didn’t seem that she was lapsing, and he released a silent sigh.

“It hurts…” Pax’s whisper caused a new wave of fear to wash over the marksman. He noticed when she began shaking – like she couldn’t hold herself up any longer – and quickly put a plan together. He turned his back to face her, still crouching.

“Come on, Dove,” he urged. He didn’t see Pax’s wide eyes and pink cheeks as she slowly reached for him. She laid on his back, jumping slightly when his hands went to her thighs, but she relaxed shortly, her arms coming to rest on Prompto’s shoulders.

“Thank you, Prom.” Her whispered thanks caused her breath to brush against Prompto’s ear, and it confused her when the boy’s body shuddered. Nonetheless, she rested her head on his shoulder, nose nuzzling into his neck.

_ I wish I could tell you, Prom… _ her thoughts came to a halt as her eyes slid shut and her breathing became even.

***

Prompto’s face was red as Pax fell asleep on his back. When she had thanked him, he couldn’t help but react. Gods, it was like she  _ knew _ the power she had over him, how she drove him crazy with some of the things she did.

“You alright, Prompto?” Ignis’ voice broke the blond out of his thoughts, and blue eyes met green.

“Y-y–” Prompto’s voice cracked, and he quickly cleared his throat before trying again. “Yeah, I’m good, Iggy.” The look the advisor gave him almost made Prompto drop Pax, but at the last second he tightened his grip on her thighs, swallowing thickly. Green eyes narrowed, Ignis decided to leave his misgivings out of it, climbing into Aranea’s ship.

_ Fuck, Iggy can be scary sometimes. _

***

It was when they landed in Lestallum that Pax woke, groaning. Prompto felt the vibrations all the way to his core, and he gulped when her nose grazed the nape of his neck.

“What happened?” she grumbled. For a split second, Pax raised her head, then immediately rested it on Prompto’s shoulder once more.

“You passed out back at The Vesperpool,” Ignis answered. He frowned when all he got in response was a groan, but he kept a close eye on Prompto’s reaction. Just like earlier, the blond gunman’s body tensed, his eyes wide and his cheeks dusted pink. His freckles stood out even more than usual against his skin, and a smirk played at Ignis’ lips. Thought so.

“Sorry, guys,” Pax mumbled. She went to get off Prompto, only for her legs to wobble and collapse beneath her. “Shit.”

Without being prompted, Prompto’s arms went around Pax’s torso, helping keep her up while her legs tried to get used to her weight again. Once she was able to stand on her own, Prompto released her, only to interlace their fingers.

Pax felt her face grow hot when Prompto held onto her hand. Looking down, she bit her lip at the feel of the calloused skin pressed against hers. As she was looking down, she didn’t see Prompto’s confused glance, his blue eyes gazing down at her in worry. He raised his free hand and was about to cup her face when Noct and the hunter appeared from inside the power plant.

Pax couldn’t focus, not even when Gladio’s voice reached her ears. She was stuck staring at the ground, too caught up relishing in Prompto’s touch. Unknown to her, a miniscule smile made its way onto her features.

It was Noct who first noticed Pax’s expression. It was second nature to him to want to tease her for it, but one look from Ignis caused him to pause, the prince’s smirk falling.

“We should probably find a place to crash,” Gladio pointed out, his eyes turned to the sky as it began to lighten. “We should at least get a few hours of sleep before we head back to Cape Caem.”

All gathered nodded, the boys and Pax making their way to The Leville.

***

Placing her on the bed, Prompto sighed, running a hand through his hair. He looked down at Pax, a frown on his face. Despite not having been too far from the hotel, Pax had fallen asleep on her feet while walking back from the power plant. Luckily Prompto hadn’t let go of her hand, and was quick to pull her onto his back – much like he had earlier at Steyliff. He had ignored the looks he got from Gladio and Ignis, waiting as the tactician booked a room before heading up the stairs.

Now, as he stood next to the bed Pax occupied, he sighed again. He had realized she was tired after the dungeon, but he hadn’t realized just how tired she was.

“What’s up with you?” Gladio said, causing Prompto to give him a confused glance. The burly man motioned to Pax before crossing his arms over his chest. Prompto’s face instantly went red and he struggled to get words out.

“I-I-I–”

“When we were at Ravatogh, she lapsed,” Ignis was the one to reply, and Gladio turned to the green-eyed man. “Prompto was the only one of us who knew what to do. Since then, he’s practically been attached to her at the hip.”

A smirk split Gladio’s face as he turned back to the stuttering blond, fully intent on teasing him, but a low groan caught him off guard.

Prompto’s eyes flicked to Pax, going to stand at her side as the girl tossed and turned. She had begun to sweat and she grimaced in her sleep, her hands reaching out for … something.

Without hesitation, Prompto climbed in next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Almost instantly, Pax curled up against him. Her head rested against his side, her left hand fisted in his shirt. Her body was tense at first, but the longer Prompto held onto her, the more relaxed she became, until she was finally calm.

Gladio could only watch in stunned silence. He had only been gone for a few days, but in that time something major had happened. Just watching Pax melt at the gunman’s touch was enough to let the mountain of a man know the depth of the trust she had in him. And watching Prompto treat her so …  _ lovingly _ , let him know just how much he cared for her in return.

_ It seems things have gotten pretty interesting in my absence. _


	20. Chapter 20

Pax felt …  _ warm _ . She nuzzled closer to the warmth, breathing in the smell of lavender and sunshine. Letting out a pleased sigh, Pax’s arms wrapped around the warmth, feeling something tense beneath her fingertips.

_ Astrals, this is nice… _

A laugh broke into her thoughts, and she frowned.

“Shut up,” she groaned, curling closer to the warmth. Gods, did it feel like sunshine in the summer. It made her nostalgic – and homesick for Insomnia. What she wouldn’t give to be able to –

“I’m sorry! I can’t!” Noct’s voice caused Pax to crack open her eyes, not processing the patterned fabric in her face.

“I said shut up, you selfish prince!” she growled, closing her eyes once more. But, try as she might to go back to sleep, she just couldn’t, and eventually she sat up, rubbing at her eyes.

“I fucking hate you, Noctis,” she mumbled, not noticing the arms wrapped around her waist until she tried to get out of bed.

_ What the– _

Any thoughts Pax might have had ground to a halt when she saw the mop of blond hair. She could practically hear her body grinding to a stop as she tried to process what she was seeing.

“You guys’re too loud,” Prompto’s voice was husky with sleep as he sat up. Just like Pax, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes before frowning at the others. “I was having a nice dream, too, dammit…”

***

The drive to Cape Caem was utter torture for Pax. As she was seated between the two biggest assholes of the group, they teased her relentlessly. Meanwhile, Prompto could only watch as she was subjected to the combined efforts of Noct and Gladio. It caused a frown to come to his lips as he spectated; he wanted to do something, say something to get them off her back, but nothing came to mind.

When they reached Cape Caem, Pax was beyond thankful. Being stuck between Noct and Gladio for hours would be enough to drive even Ignis mad, and the car had barely come to a stop before she was jumping from it and racing to the house.

Prompto watched with a frown, wanting to go after Pax but not being able to make his body move.

“Gods, it’s fun messing with her,” Gladio’s peal of laughter made Prompto frown. His eyes turned hard as he glared at the Shield, but he quickly turned away when he heard a screech coming from the house.

Prompto was off like a shot, racing through the trees and tall grass, not once stopping until he was at the steps of the house. Bursting through the door, his eyes widened at the sight that met him.

Pax was being smothered by Iris and Talcott. Both of their faces were split in a smile as they hugged Pax, only letting go once she began tapping on their backs.

“Can’t … breathe …” she mustered. She gulped in large amounts of air when she was let go, grabbing hold of the table in an effort to keep herself upright.

“Fucking hell,” Pax ground out, glancing at the two kids in mock fear. But her look only made them erupt in laughter.

Pax sighed as the laughter died down, then felt something on her back. Looking up, she met Prompto’s ocean eyes.

“You good?” She nodded in response, and he smiled. The sight made her heart stop.

_ Gods, you really are like sunshine, Prompto… _

***

“Remember those ain’t your bodyguards. They’re your brothers. Trust in ‘em, always.” Cid’s words stuck with Pax, even long after they left from Cape Caem towards Altissia. It hadn’t been two seconds after he said this that his eyes met hers, and he quickly tried to amend his statement to accommodate Pax. if he was being honest, he had forgotten that the girl was there with how quiet she had been.

“It’s fine, Cid,” she had said with a smile. She didn’t hold it against the man that he had forgotten she was there. Hell, she wasn’t even supposed to go on this journey to begin with, but King Regis had talked her into going.

_ Maybe I should have fought against Regis. I should’ve fought to stay in the Crown City. Maybe then, I could’ve helped Nyx – could’ve helped my king. I’m a Kingsglaive, after all. Well – since the king was dead, I probably wasn’t any longer…  _

But now, as she was staring out at the water, she couldn’t help but frown. Had she not accompanied the boys, she probably would have died in Insomnia – with Nyx, King Regis, and the rest of the Kingsglaive.

_ Dammit, I shouldn’t have taken Regis up on his offer! I should never have joined the Scientia family! If I hadn’t, then maybe I would have died with Nyx! I would have died with my family, and he wouldn’t have been all alone! Fuck…! _

She didn’t pay much attention to her surroundings as they entered Altissia, only moved her head when a man asked for their permit. She couldn’t even remember when they passed through customs and walked around the city. She only snapped out of her daze when Camelia Claustra approached them in Maagho. But she still didn’t follow anything that was said between the First Secretary of Accordo and the King of Lucis.

_ What would have become of me had I stayed in Insomnia? Would I be dead now? Would I have been able to escape the Fall? Would Nyx or King Regis be alive right now? _

Then, as the retinue entered The Leville, Pax was ripped into the real world. Standing before her was the woman she had seen back at The Disc, the one who had spoken with her when she had – allegedly – died.

_ There’s no doubt about it; this is her … _ Pax’s eyes went as wide as saucers as she gazed at the woman, not noticing Umbra at her side. _ The hair is the same, clothing is the same – fuck, even her mannerisms are the same … Why is she  _ here _? _

“Gentiana?” Noct’s voice made Pax flinch. She hadn’t realized she was staring at the messenger until Noct had spoken up, and now Pax slunk away, going to stand behind Ignis. She wasn’t hiding – no, she was just trying to get as far away from that woman as possible. Pax just didn’t trust her, but she couldn’t figure out why.

_ Maybe I should have stayed dead… _

***

Pax had settled down somewhat, that much Prompto could see. Ever since they had started sailing to Altissia, he had noticed she was out of it. She didn’t talk at all during the boat ride, nor when they were walking around the city, nor when Noct was speaking with Camelia. It was strange how quiet she was, and it worried the blond.

“Hey, you good?” Prompto watched as Pax flinched, clenching her hands in her lap. When she nodded stiffly, Prompto frowned. Then, he grabbed Pax’s hands and pulled her to her feet. 

“Prom, what–”

“Come on, Dove. We’re going out for a walk,” he smiled, and she stopped fighting, just letting him drag her out of the hotel and around the city.


	21. Chapter 21

Prompto dragged her throughout the city, taking picture after picture of Altissia’s nightlife. Pax could only stare at the bubbly blond next to her. Just like at The Vesperpool, Pax felt her chest constrict at his smile and at his actions. Suddenly, a frown marred her features as she continued to watch him snap away with his camera.

“Prompto, why did you drag me out here?” she asked. His arms fell to his sides, camera coming to rest against his chest as he turned to face her. Just like her, a frown tugged at his lips, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders.

“You’ve been acting weird since we left Cape Caem, Dove,” he muttered. As his eyes met hers, Pax couldn’t help the way her breath hitched; he was serious, his eyes filled with determination. For what, Pax didn’t know, but she guessed that she was about to find out. “What’s up?”

At first, Pax couldn’t reply. She was too busy trying to take in the fact that Prompto had been watching her the entire day. When she didn’t reply after a few moments, Prompto’s hands left her shoulders in favor of her face. He rested his palms on her cheeks, forcing her to look into his eyes.

“Dove?” his voice dripped with concern, and the emotions Pax saw reflected in his eyes shattered her resolve.

It happened quickly – too quickly for Pax’s liking. Before she knew what she was doing, she had grabbed Prompto’s collar and pulled him down to her level, smashing her lips to his.

The force with which she attacked him almost caused the marksman to go tumbling, only becoming stable by bracing his feet apart and holding on to Pax’s waist. The only thing Prompto could focus on was the feel of her lips against his.

Gods he’s waited ages for this to happen – to finally be able to kiss Pax like she was his. His grip on her waist grew tighter as he pulled her body flush against his. He was tempted beyond belief to go further – it didn’t matter that they were in the middle of Altissia where anyone could see. But he was stopped when Pax pulled away. While her hands fell to her sides, his stayed planted on her body.

Prompto looked down at her face, eyes clouded with lust for the creature standing before him. His tongue peeked out and wetted his lips seconds before he dove back in, capturing her lips once more with unmatched ferocity.

Pax’s mind was shutting down. She had kissed Prompto because of a momentary lapse of self control – she hadn’t expected him to initiate a second kiss.

“I won’t apologize,” Prompto muttered against her lips when she didn’t kiss him back. As he was about to pull away, Pax’s hands shot up to frame the man’s face and pulling him close once again. Noses touching, Pax exhaled, relishing in the fact that Prompto shuddered when her breath fanned across his freckled cheeks.

“Then don’t.” Prompto stared down at the girl with wide ocean hues, and at this distance Pax could see the ring of brown around his pupils. She could count all the freckles splattered across his nose, could see all the pale lashes framing his eyes. She watched as an array of emotions flickered across his face before settling on one: adoration. It was something she never expected to come from the blond marksman.

Pax began to fidget, uneasy because of Prompto’s lack of reaction. She was beginning to think that doing this was a mistake, and was about to step back when Prompto’s gloved hands came to cup her face. Lips turned up in a tiny smile, he pressed chaste kisses all over Pax’s face until she was struggling to keep her giggles under control.

_ What would it feel like if he didn’t have his gloves on? Would it be just as warm, or would it be warmer? _ The thoughts made excitement spread throughout Pax’s body.

Prompto continued attacking her, his smile growing larger as more time passed. A feeling of complete and unadulterated… exactly  _ what _ was it? Fondness? Or was it something more than that…? Whatever it was, he could drown in it forever – if he were to die in this moment, he would have died a happy man.

His eyes stayed glued to Pax’s face as it split with a smile. All over again, Prompto felt his chest overflowing with warmth and he couldn’t help pressing a short kiss to her cheek.

“I love you, Dove.”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. _ I love you, Dove _ . Those words echoed in her mind as her widened icy-blues stared at the man in front of her. They rendered her completely still, almost as if she had been petrified by a Nagarani. The only thing she could process properly was the worried look that had appeared on Prompto’s features.

“Dove?” his worried voice filtered through her ears, and Pax felt a new feeling welling up. She hated seeing this boy worried. “You okay?”

“Ye-yeah, I’m okay, Prom,” she said, relief washing over her when his shoulders became less tense. “It’s just … I wasn’t expecting that was all…”

Prompto’s bottom lip jutted out in a pout as he watched the girl in his arms. He took a slight step back, heart screaming out at the loss of contact with Pax’s body.

“Sorry, Dove,” he pouted. Casting his eyes to the ground, he bit his lip as he thought of what he should say next. “Guess it was pretty unexpected, huh? Sorry ‘bout that…” Feeling something poke him, he looked over to see Pax with a shit-eating grin on her face.

“You  _ just _ said that you wouldn’t apologize, Prom,” she smirked. Crossing her arms over her chest, she watched as the man began shutting down. Deep inside, she felt kinda bad about teasing like this, but oh well. Prompto’s pout became more pronounced and his brows furrowed the moment her words had sunk in. He continued gazing at the girl while her laughter rang through the air.

“It’s okay, Prom,” she muttered, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso. She snuggled as closely as she could with his camera in the way, a serene look plastered on her face.

“I love you, too, y’know.”


	22. Chapter 22

“Is everyone clear on what they have to do?” Noct asked, earning nods from all four of his companions. He gave them all a short nod in return before spinning on his heel and racing away from the group. Pax watched his back disappear, a frown on her face. She just couldn’t help but feel like something was wrong.

“Alright, let’s get to work,” Gladio broke into the girl’s thoughts, and it was then that she remembered what they were supposed to be doing. She shook her head, willing her thoughts to the back of her mind as she followed after the boys.

***

“Are you sure about this, Prom?” Pax asked, eyeing the device in the boy’s hands warily.

“I’ll be fine, Dove,” he smiled, but she could feel the underlying current of anxiety running through him. She fixed him with her gaze, her frown deepening, but she chose to keep her mouth shut. Sighing, she approached the blond, arms wrapping around his torso.

“Just be careful, got it?” She nuzzled her nose against him, relaxing just a bit when his chest rumbled with laughter. She felt his arms wrap around her and hug her close, sending a shiver down her spine.

“Don’t worry, Dove.” Leaning down so that his mouth was even with her ear, Prompto whispered before promptly blowing in her ear. 

“Fucker,” she grumbled as the blond laughed. Bottom lip jutting out, she watched the mirth pass over the boy’s face, his eyes crinkling with his smile. She brought a hand up to cup his cheek and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “Don’t try to show off, got it?”

***

I should’ve gone with him! Pax ran frantically through the ruined streets of Altissia, searching for any sign of the others. Surrounded by the smoldering remnants of the once beautiful city, the acrid fumes of burning stone and wood settling like a heavy blanket over the water.

Footsteps pounding against anything not yet destroyed. Heavy breathing bouncing off walls and roofs. The cries of men, women, and children alike being carried on the wind. But Pax heard none of this. Her mind was racing at impossible speeds, barely able to continue taking in information from her surroundings at the same time.

The MTs had stopped their assault on the Accordo capital some time ago, which was the reason Pax could thunder through the streets with reckless abandon like she was.

I just need to make it to the altar! She couldn’t think of anything else. Ever since Prompto had gone to assist Noct, she had had a sinking feeling in her stomach, and had decided to go to the one place she knew the crown prince would be.

Pax burst from the ruined street, hands on her knees and head down as she drew in breath after breath.

Gods, I haven’t run that fast in years. Feeling her heartbeat steady slightly, she rose her head and immediately regretted it.

Ardyn had a knife to Noct’s throat, and from where she was Pax could see Ignis being restrained by soldiers. She couldn’t hear exactly what was being said between the two men, but it was clear that something had happened.

It all happened so fast. As Pax watched, Ignis was able to get out of the grip of the Imperial soldiers. She saw her brother’s mouth moving as he spoke to Ardyn, who had lowered his hand as soon as the green-eyed man had stood. Then, as Ignis raised his hand, Pax saw something — something that made her blood run cold.

Her eyes wide, Pax could only watch on as Ignis’s screams rent the air as the Ring of the Lucii was placed on his finger. His body became surrounded by a pale blue light, and for a split second his pained voice stopped as he once again spoke to Ardyn. But it wasn’t all that long after that that they started up again.

***

Pax sat curled against the wall, head in her hands.  Why did it have to play out this way? Why couldn’t I move? Why couldn’t he have just waited for me?!

Unknown to her, a sob tore from her throat and she soon devolved into a sobbing mess as she remembered what had gone down not even an hour prior.

***

As soon as Ignis collapsed and Ardyn had left, Pax was able to move her legs once more. It didn’t take very long for her to be at her brother’s side, tears cascading down her cheeks.

“Iggy?” she said softly. She got no answer, and quickly turned Ignis to lay on his back, the man groaning at the movement. Seeing the state of her brother up close, Pax’s tears fell with renewed vigor, landing on Ignis’s scar laden face.

“Please, Iggy, you can’t leave just yet,” she sobbed, cradling the man’s head. Pressing her forehead to his, she let out a particularly devastating sob.

“Pax?!” At Prompto’s voice, the blonde lifted her head, her friends’ pounding footsteps echoing across the water and stone.

“Iggy, he–” a whimper cut her off, her sobs filling the air as Prompto came to kneel next to her. Finding it difficult to speak any more, Pax shook her head, going back to placing her forehead against Ignis’s.

***

“Pax,” Prompto called as he entered the room. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the low light — seeing as the curtains were drawn — but once he got used to it he saw her small figure sitting against the opposite wall. Approaching her slowly, he came to crouch in front of her, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders.

“Pax, can you look at me?” he asked, voice soft. He waited, watching as her hands fell from her face to rest at her sides — but she didn’t lift her head. Frowning, Prompto took her face in his hand and lifted it so that their eyes clashed. His eyes widened as hers became glassy and he was quick to pull her against his frame.

“It’s okay, Dove.” He whispered. He brought his hand up to run through Pax’s hair, pressing small kisses to the crown of her head. He felt her arms coming to wrap around his torso, her fingers fisting the material of his shirt. Prompto felt his balance give way and he landed on his back, arms wrapping around Pax to keep her flush against him. “Everything’ll be okay, I promise.”

“No! Everything will  not be okay!” Her sudden outburst had Prompto jolting in shock. Yet he still kept a firm hold on the girl. “I couldn’t help him, Prompto! I just sat there and watched! I couldn’t move! Fuck, I couldn’t even scream! I couldn’t do  anything !”

Prompto kept his hand on Pax’s back as she released all her pent up anger.

“Ever since this journey began, I’ve been nothing but dead weight to you guys…” Prompto barely heard her soft whisper. His hand on her back stilled and his eyes widened. “And not just you four. Nyx, too. I couldn’t help him. I couldn’t help either of them, Prom. So how am I supposed to protect Noct…?”


	23. Chapter 23

Pax sat across from her brother, knees pulled up to her chest. She rested her head on her knees in an effort to keep the others from seeing her red-rimmed eyes. But even a freshly blinded Ignis could hear her sniffles.

“Pax,” Ignis’s voice broke through the silence that had settled over the group, and was followed by a short sigh from Noctis. Whatever he had been about to say to her was quickly eaten up by Prompto.

“So… we’re gonna roll through Tenebrae.”

“Not before visiting the royal tomb in Cartanica,” Ignis joined after a pause.

“You’re sure you’re up for that?” the blond stammered, eyes cast to the floor. Taking in a deep breath, Ignis replied.

“The wounds have mended. Eyesight’s a matter of time.”

The sound of heavy footsteps vibrated through the metal of the train car, and Pax barely peeked out to see who it was. Gladio was approaching the group of four, amber eyes glued to Noct.

“The hell is wrong with you?” he demanded gruffly.

“What?” Noct’s voice still held a tone of mourning, but now it also held something akin to incredulity.

“We’re not stopping in Tenebrae. You need to grow up and get over it.”

Stop. Can’t you see you’ll only make it worse?

“I am over it. I’m here, aren’t I?”

“Maybe when you’re not too busy moping, you can look around and give a shit about someone worse off than you,” Gladio said, grabbing Noct’s jacket collar.

“Let go of me.”

A heavy pause. Then Gladio’s voice ripped through the group.

“How’s that ring fit ya? You’d rather carry it around than wear it? She gave her life so you could do your duty, not so you could sit around feeling sorry for yourself.”

“You don’t think I know that?!”

“You don’t! Ignis took one for you, too, and for what?!”

“Enough, Gladio!” Ignis was quick to jump in, which caused the mountain of a man to click his tongue in annoyance.

“You think you’re a king, but you’re a coward.”

“Shut up!”

“Don’t do this–!” Prompto rose from his seat and went to push the two apart. However, Gladio’s hand planted itself against the blond’s cheek and he was pushed away instead. Pax’s eyes grew wide as she watched, and for the first time since finding Ignis facing off Ardyn an emotion other than grief flashed in her eyes.

In a split moment, the girl was standing between Gladio and Prompto, the latter only able to watch as the group fell apart even more.

“I get it, alright?! I get it!”

“Then get a grip! Pull your head outta your ass already!”

With those words, Noctis turned around and fled from his companions, and the two blonds watched with bated breath until the dark haired male had left the train car.

As soon as Noctis had left the car, Pax turned her icy blue hues to Gladio, already piercing him with a glare.

“What’s next, Gladiolus?” she hissed, shoving the man with enough force that he stumbled backwards. “Are you gonna yell at me, too? Tell me to stop mopin’? Tell me to give a shit?!”

“Pax–” Prompto’s arms wrapped around her stomach, pulling her away from Gladio. Better than anyone, he knew when Pax was angry because her speech would slur. It was a sign that her normal put-together facade was shattering before their eyes.

“What’s next, huh?!” she screamed, causing the other people in the car to look at her with mixed emotions. “You of all people should have known how he felt about her! And yet you–”

Pax suddenly crumpled to the floor, taking Prompto with her. Shoulders shaking, Gladio couldn’t tell if she was angry or crying from where he stood.Turns out – it was neither.

“Pax, breath–!” Prompto’s voice took on a quality Gladio had never heard from the blond before. The Shield watched as he turned the girl in his arms, placing his palms against her face.

“Breath, Dove. Just breath.”

“What’s going on?” Ignis said, concern dripping into his voice.

“I can’t–”

“Just focus on breathing, Dove. Only that,” he soothed, pressing his forehead against hers. “I’m gonna grab your bag, okay? Breath for me.”

Pax nodded numbly, barely feeling Prompto’s palms leave her cheeks. Could barely see as the boy knelt before her once more. She couldn’t feel the train moving beneath her. Black spots covered her vision until it was only a field of darkness.

Is this how Iggy feels?

***

Pax woke in a bed, encased in warmth. Arms wrapped loosely around her middle, she was able to turn onto her side. In the process, her hand brushed against someone’s leg.

“Fuck, why’d you have to do that?” the breathless whisper had Pax looking up into violet eyes. Prompto stared right back at her, eyes narrowing a fraction when her hand came to rest on his cheek.

“Ya know, you’re pretty cute when you’re flustered, Prom,” she smirked, watching as his red cheeks became redder and noticeably hot to the touch. Fingers threaded through blond hair, she pulled Prompto’s face closer to hers. Lips pressed against the man’s ear, she smiled. “Are you a virgin by any chance?”

“Fuck it,” Prompto sucked in a breath before he pounced. He pushed Pax onto her back, pinning her wrists to the bed. His lips smashed against Pax’s with a level of unbridled need. It took the girl by surprise and she gasped. Even then, the blond above her didn’t stop, his tongue slipping past her lips to dominate hers.

Prompto groaned, absently grinding against Pax as he took her bottom lip between his teeth. Throat vibrating with a growl, his lips ghosted across her jaw until they rested below her ear.

“You tell me, Dove. Am I?”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is gonna be pretty short compared to the other chapters.

_Why? Why is this happening?_

Pax could feel the world constricting around her, trying to strangle her, trying to rid her of her voice. She stood in the train car, unable to move or speak as she stared at Noct.

“I-I pushed him,” the crown prince muttered, his steely blue eyes looking at the lone girl in sorrow. “I’m sorry, Pax. I didn’t--”

Pax didn’t hear the rest. She collapsed to the ground, hands clasped tightly in front of her as she did something she rarely did: she prayed. Gods, did she pray for the safety of the man that had stolen her heart. She prayed to every single deity she knew of, hoping even just one would hear her.

_Please, just let him be safe._

***

Everything was happening so fast -- too fast. As if the world cared naught that Pax was grieving. And so it kept motoring on, leaving the blonde-haired girl behind once more. It wasn’t fair; none of it was. First she had lost Nyx. Then she had failed to help Ignis. And now Prompto was ripped from her as well? It was enough to drive anyone mad, and yet … she managed to stay sane. She could at least help Ignis in the here and now in an attempt to make up for freezing before.

“Aranea,” one of the boys’ voices pulled the girl out of her head, but not before she realized just how internalized she had become in the past few weeks. Lifting her head, she came face-to-face with the silver-haired woman she had met back at Steyliff.

“Wasn’t there one more in your group?” the merc frowned. Aranea’s green eyes flicked to Pax as the younger girl flinched.

_Prompto..._

***

Pax was woken to the gelid bite of winter -- of Shiva herself. As she looked up from where she lay prone on the ground, she saw Gentiana standing before Noct.

“Let it now be done … as promised to the Oracle,” the Messenger spoke. Her body began to float, taking in the snow and ice around her and with a bright light, Gentiana had been replaced by the Glacian.

Pax couldn’t hear what Noct was saying -- he was too far away, or maybe he was talking too softly -- but she heard every word fall from Shiva’s lips.

“O King of Kings, restore Light unto the world.” Lunafreya’s trident manifested in Shiva’s open palms in a soft white glow. The astral presented the weapon to Noct, who took it without hesitation, and once more a brilliant light filled the cabin. Noct and Shiva spoke only a few words more before the Glacian turned to the girl.

“O Wanderer,” Shiva began, kneeling down to help Pax up. The girl tensed under the astral’s touch -- it was _freezing cold_ \-- before she relaxed, the coldness giving way to warmth. A hand rested on Pax’s cheek, and a familial look crossed the Glacian’s face. “My daughter, I thought you lost to me when Bahamut cast you out.” Shiva’s eyes glossed over for only a second before they cleared. “I am eternally grateful to Nyx for watching over you, my dear. You have grown into a fine young woman, Pax. You have become strong. My, you look so much like your father used to.”

“My father?” Pax interrupted, icey-blue hues wide. “Who-”

“The Infernian,” Shiva replied. Her smile never wavered. “Your father, Ifrit -- you look so much like him, my dear. And I have no doubt you will be just as strong.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one feels really disjointed, so apologies in advance, guys...

Zegnautus Keep was cold, hard -- it made Pax’s skin crawl. SHe followed after Ignis and Gladio, arms rubbing up and down her arms.

 _My daughter, I lost you to me._ Shiva’s -- no, her _mother’s_ \-- voice had been rattling around in her mind since the train. Pax had become distracted, and she was glad she hadn’t followed Noct earlier, else she probably would have been fighting with only half a mind.

She shuddered at the thought, knowing she'd most likely end up missing a limb or two had that been the case.

“I just pray that he’s doing okay on his own…”

***

“Prompto!” Noct’s shout had Pax whipping her head around, mouth hanging open when she saw the blond strapped to some type of contraption. Her speed rivalled the prince’s as she appeared next to the strung up blond, helping Noct rip off the restraints.

Prompto’s body slumped forward and Noct caught him, depositing him to the ground gently. Pax knelt next to the two boys, one hand resting on the blond’s shoulder while the other grasped his hand.

What did they do to you? She whimpered, rubbing circles into the back of his hand. Prompto was battered; cuts running across the bridge of his nose and above his left eyes, and bruises all over his face and arms. And those were just the injuries you could _see_.

“Hey, you alright?”

“Are you hurt? Do you need help?”

“I-I’m fine. Thank you, Noct.”

“No sweat.”

“Tell me. Were you worried about me?” As he said this, Prompto lifted his head, blue eyes locking with Noct’s.

“Of course I was. What kinda question is that?”

“Of course. That’s why you came, like I believed you would.”

“Prompto…” Pax’s fingers gripped the blond’s hand just a bit tighter.

***

“Just go, Noct!” Pax screamed, using her swords to deflect a daemon away from her king. “We’ll be fine! But you need to hurry!”

Pax watched as Noct’s face twisted in agony -- he didn’t want to leave them on their own against so many daemons, but he didn’t have a choice, either. He needed to get to the Crystal, no matter what. Finally, he seemed to realize what he needed to do, and he ran towards the elevator.

Pax watched, a sad smile on her lips, before turning back to the horde of daemons pressing down on her and the others. Without a second thought, she jumped back into the middle of the fight, brandishing her weapons as though they were daggers.

Her first victim was a Naga, and it was swiftly sliced apart. The next victim was a Foras. Pax’s first instinct was to tear the wings off the motherfucker, but she settled for slicing through the thin skin instead.

Prompto watched as the girl he had grown up with took down one daemon after another with ease, and he felt a vague sting in his chest at how she seemed to belong.

“Prom!” her voice reached his ears just as an Iron Giant was about to crush him with his sword. He shot bullet after bullet into the daemon, but it didn’t stop its sword from coming down. No -- what _did_ stop its descent was a thick wall of ice.

The sharpshooter’s eyes widened. He had watched as Noct left them behind, so why was there a giant wall of ice in front of him? His head whipped around, trying to find the reason, and when his eyes landed on Pax, he felt all the breath leave his lungs.

Pax stood watching him, eyes wide in fear, with a multitude of midnight blue horns growing from her temples. Her skin had turned a pale blue, contrasting with the color of her horns greatly. And as she approached him, he couldn’t help but scoot back. He immediately regretted it, as a look of pain crossed Pax’s face before she turned around and went back to fighting.

“Ignis, Gladio! Take Prompto and get behind something!” The two did as told, grabbing the prone blond and dragging him behind a crate. It wasn’t too long after that that the room became much colder -- cold enough that Prompto could see his breath. The room continued to grow even colder, with all three boys beginning to shiver at the low temperature before something happened.

Looking over the crate, Prompto watched as Pax floated above the daemons, her horns now bigger than they were just a few minutes ago. One pair curved back from her temples while another looked like Spiracorn horns. She floated there for a few seconds, before she dropped something.

But Prompto didn’t get to see what it was, as Gladio yanked the boy down, covering his head as ice and snow began flying in every direction. If he was being honest, the power scared Prompto -- more than telling the others he was an MT. He felt like he was in the presence of an Astral.

A few more minutes, and the storm died down. Gladio and Ignis stood once more, and Prompto followed suit, walking towards Pax. She was not standing in the middle of a battlefield, bodies of daemons left and right. The girl herself was panting heavily, hands braced against her knees. The first thing Prompto noticed was that her horns were now gone, and her previously pale blue skin was now back to normal. Once she managed to catch her breath, Pax looked up, only to meet Prompto’s frightened gaze. She flinched before looking away.

“You dumbass!” Gladio’s voice was punctuated by a sharp pain in Prompto’s head, and the blond crumpled to the floor. “Do you have _any_ idea what you’ve just done to her?!” Prompto was at a loss for words as Gladio screamed at him, until something finally clicked.

“Wait, you told me earlier-- Is that what you were talking about?” Prompto asked. Gladio nodded, glaring at the smaller boy, before cuffing him behind the head.

“Like I told you, you aren’t the only one who had a hard time these last few days,” the Shield snarled. “You may have been meant to be an MT, but Pax … shit, poor kid had her entire life ripped to shreds. Not long after you left, Noct met Shiva, and the Glacian outed Pax as her daughter. Since then, she hasn’t been the same -- she hasn’t laughed or smiled or joked around since she found out. Then _you_ \--”

“Gladdy, that’s enough, _please_ ,” Pax interrupted, subconsciously rubbing her arm. It was a nervous tic that Prompto recognized in an instant, and he wanted -- more than anything -- to pull her into a tight hug, to comfort her like he had back in Lucis. What stopped him was when she looked up. “It’s alright, really. Prom’s been through a lot. I’m just glad he’s alive.”

The smile that she gave the two made Prompto’s heart shatter. Tears welled up in his eyes as he watched her walk to the elevator, a slight limp in her gait. Without thinking, the gunman rushed to her side and pulled her against him.

“I’m sorry, Dove,” he muttered, pressing kiss after kiss to her face in an attempt to cheer her up. He couldn’t stand when she had such a dejected look on her pretty face. “I never meant to--”

“Prom, I’m fine,” she interrupted, pulling away from the blond. “Seriously, I am. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“That’s bullshit, and you know it, Pax,” Prompto’s voice took on a hard edge. “I told you before, right? I know when you’re lying.”

***

Pax’s eyes were wide as Ardyn stalked towards her. His eyes had turned a deep yellow, the sclera turning a black as sludge dripped from his eyes.

“What a treasure you are, Pax,” he cooed. A gunshot rang out, and Ardyn fell to his stomach, letting her catch a glimpse of the furious look on Prompto’s face as he lowered his gun. Her shoulders visibly relaxed -- until laughter rang out at her feet. She watched in fear as Ardyn stood once more, continuing his journey past her.

Her knees felt like jelly as she collapsed to the floor, the blond gunner rushing to her side. He gripped her hands in his, concern etched across his features.

“What do we do now?!” Pax cried, burrowing your face in Prompto’s chest. “What do we--”

“It’s gonna be okay, Dove,” Prompto shushed, hand running through the girl’s hair. “We’re gonna be okay.”


End file.
